Harry Malfoy
by steffy malfoy
Summary: Harry andrà a vivenere in una nuova casa, nessuno si può immaginare cosa gli accadrà, accanto al suo ex-nemico di Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

- ... credo che sarà al sicuro con te... a nessuno verrebbe mai in mente di cercarlo li...- sussurrò Silente all'uomo che gli stava davanti.

- ... lo credo anch'io ...- gli rispose lo sconosciuto.

- bene... allora ci vediamo a scuola tra due mesi Harry, buona fortuna...- e con "plop", il professor Silente spar�, lasciando Harry e lo sconosciuto da soli.

Harry si voltò verso l'uomo che era molto più alto di lui.

- ... ehm... come ci arriviamo a ...- chiese Harry titubante, non riuscendo a pronunciare l'ultima parola, che gli venne suggerita dall'uomo.

- ... a casa?... Ormai dovrai considerarla tale Potter, anzi Harry,...- ghignò il suo interlocutore - dammi la mano...-

Harry affidò la sua mano in quella del mago, sparendo poi anche loro in Plop, esattamente come Silente.

Quando apr� gli occhi, si trovò al centro di una enorme stanza, il fuoco scoppiettava nell'enorme camino, tutto in pietra nera, la stanza era tetra, alle enormi vetrate c'erano appesi dei tendaggi anch'essi scuri.

- ... scusi, ... qual'è la mia stanza.?- chiese Harry con voce bassa.

- ... Draco te la mostrerà... ah,... eccolo....- disse Lucius Malfoy, indicando con gesto molto teatrale l'entrata del figlio.

Ebbene si, l'uomo che aveva accettato di prendere Potter con se e di proteggerlo, altri non era che Lucius Malfoy.

La famiglia Malfoy, alla fine aveva deciso di passare dalla parte di Silente, nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato che prorpio loro tradissero il signore oscuro.

- Potter. Ben arrivato...- lo salutò Draco, avvicinandosi ad Harry.

- ... Draco...- sussurrò Harry, intimorito, dalla presenza del biondino.

Cosa che non passò inosservata a Lucius, ma per ora decise di non dargli importanza, il ragazzo era stanco e provato, i mangiamorte avevano attaccato Privet Drive, in cerca del bambino sopravvissuto.

Lucius sapendo dell'attacco, aveva mandato Draco ad avvisare il giovane Potter.

Draco aveva appena fatto in tempo ad entrare nella stanza di Harry, quando udirono una forte esplosione al piano terra, velocemente prese Harry per un braccio e si smaterializzarono nel parco di Magnolia Crescent. Per Draco, l'essersi smaterializzato, era stato molto faticoso, contando anche il fatto che aveva smaterializzato Harry, Malfoy era allo stremo delle forze.

In loro aiuto era arrivato Albus Silente, che aveva dato un passaporta a Draco, per farlo tornare a Malfoy Manor, mentre Harry veniva portato alla sede dell'ordine.

- Potter, seguimi...- gli disse Draco, portando Harry al secondo piano.

- ... ehm... Mal...Draco io volevo ringraziarti...- disse Harry imbarazzo, mai e poi mai si sarebbe immaginato di ringraziare il suo ex nemico di Hogwarts.

- di nulla....- rispose il biondino senza girarsi a guardarlo.

Harry notò che Draco indossava dei pantaloni neri da cavallerizzo, una camicia bianca, e degli stivali neri.

" probabilmente era fuori a cavalcare nella sua tenuta." pensò Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'elegante figura di Malfoy.

Arrivarono davanti ad una porta, Draco la apr�, rivelando una stanza molto sontuosa e confortevole, Harry rimase senza parole per lo splendore.

- questa è la tua stanza, se ti serve qualche cosa, chiama l'elfo domestico, correrà subito.- gli spiegò Draco.

- ok... grazie, .... ehm... ma la tua stanza dov'è.?- chiese curioso Harry.

- perchè vuoi venirmi a trovare Harry... - chiese con voce sensuale Draco, avvicinandosi ad Harry che stava lottando contro se stesso per non arrossire.

- no...no... cosa vai a pensare... io ecco... volevo solo saperlo per curiosità.... tutto qu�....- disse cercando di essere convincente.

Draco fece un leggero ghigno e con passo deciso usc� dalla camera, facendo segno ad Harry di seguirlo.

- la mia camera è questa vicino ala tua...- disse, indcando una porta in legno nero, molto simile a quella della stanza di Harry, solo i disegni scolpiti la differenziavano dall'altra.

Harry era tutto preso dall'osservare la porta, per non accorgersi che Draco si era avvicinato pericolosamente a lui.

- bene, credo che ora tu voglia dormire.... notte Harry.- sussurro all'orecchio del moretto, passando la sua mano pallida sulla guancia infuocata del grifone.

- n...notte Draco...- con la poca forza di volontà che gli era rimasta, rientrò in camera, sotto lo sguardo argenteo di Draco.

Chiuse la porta, per poi buttarsi sul letto, cercando di calmare il battito impazzito del suo cuore.

" cosa diavolo gli è preso a Malfoy? ... e cosa diavolo mi è preso?! Da quando in quà trovo Malfoy cos� seducente e incredibilmente bello.?!.... Ho due mesi da passare qu� ... credo che impazzirò molto presto...." pensò poco prima di addormentarsi nella sua nuova casa.


	2. capitolo 2

La mattina arrivo presto, Harry aveva dormito agitatamente per tutta la notte, i ricordi di quello che era successo quella notte, gli tormentavano la mente.

Qualcuno apr� l'elegante tenda che copriva la porta finestra, lasciando entrare i pallidi raggi solari.

Harry apr� lentamente i suoi occhi, stiracchiandosi come se fosse un gattino, si voltò verso il piccolo elfo che attendeva un suo ordine.

- ... ciao... tu sei?- chiese il moretto, realizzando che non sapeva il nome del piccolo esserino.

- Oly, signore... per servirla...- il piccolo elfo fece un inchino sgraziato.

- hem... Oly, piacere di conoscerti, ... dove sono i miei vestiti?- chiese Harry, leggermente imabarzzato.

Non aveva mai dato ordini a nessuno in vita sua, anzi di solito i suoi zii li davano a lui.

I suoi zii.... il pensiero dell'orribile fine che avevano fatto gli tornò in mente come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Anche se non c'era affetto tra loro, si sent� incredibilmente triste... erano comunque persone che lo avevano allevato e mantenuto...

Cercò di non pensarci, ora aveva una vita nuova davanti a se.

Avrebbe vissuto a Malfoy Manor, sotto la protezione segreta di Lucius Malfoy e della sua famiglia.

Il piccolo elfo richiamò la sua attenzione.

Harry con delicatezza prese dalle mani del piccolo elfo i suoi vestiti, notando che erano stati lavati e stirati.

- ... i signori la attendono in sala per la colazione...- disse il piccolo servo, aprendo la porta che lo avrebbe condotto dalla sua nuova famiglia.

Con una morsa leggera allo stomaco, Harry scese l'enorme scalinata che conduceva all'enorme sala da pranzo, dove i signori Malfoy lo attendevano per la colazione.

- Harry...- disse Narcissa vedendolo arrivare.

Narcissa Black Malfoy, una donna veramente splendida, occhi azzurri, capelli color miele, un portamento regale ed elegante "ecco da chi ha preso Draco " pensò Harry vedendola.

Lady Malfoy, rivolse al loro ospite un sorriso dolce e comprensivo, Lucius le aveva raccontato dell'agguato e la brutta fine che avevano fatto i parenti di Harry.

- buo... buon giorno...- biasiccò Harry, leggermente imbarazzato.

- buon giorno Harry, ... dormito bene?- chiese Narcissa, aniosa di sapere come si fosse trovato il ragazzo.

- benissimo... grazie...- le guance di Harry erano di un leggero color rosso.

- avrai fame... serviti pure...- disse Lucius, indicando il tavolo, facendo accomodare la moglie e volgendo ad Harry un sorriso amichevole.

- grazie - disse Harry, sedendosi di fronte al capofamiglia.

Notò in quel momento che Draco non era presente.

- ... tesoro... Draco non è ancora rientrato?- chiese Narcissa con una nota di disaprovazzione.

- no, sai quanto ami cavalcare la mattina presto...- rispose il marito continuando a leggere il giornale.

Harry, silenziosamente consumava la sua colazione.

" Cos� Draco la mattina adora cavalcare..." pensò Harry, immaginandosi il biondino mentre cavalcava uno stupendo stallone nero.

- oh eccoti finalmente... ciao tesoro...- disse Narcissa, quando l'oggetto dei pensieri di Harry fece la sua entrata.

- buon giorno madre... padre...- salutò Draco, posando poi il suo sguardo di ghiaccio su Harry -... Potter, buon giorno...-

- buon giorno Draco...- sussurro timidamente Harry.

- è andata bene la tua cavalcata?- chiese Lucius, osservando il figlio.

- bene, molto bene...- rispose Draco, cominciando a servirsi della colazione.

- ... Draco, dovresti fare tu gli onori di casa, mostra ad Harry la tenuta, dovrà cominciare a conoscerela...- propose Narcissa.

Draco annu� col capo.

Poco dopo lui ed Harry, stavano esplorando il Maniero dei Malfoy.

Era incredibilmente enorme e tetro.

Draco non era di molto parole, se lui chiedeva qualche cosa, il ragazzo rispondeva, le sue risposte erano sempre brevi.

Harry arrivò al punto di credere che Draco non lo potesse soffrire.

" Beh, in effetti sono sei anni che ci odiamo a vicenda, anche se mi ha salvato la vita e suo padre è passato dalla nostra parte, non vuol dire che io gli sia simpatico..." pensò Harry, sentendosi amareggiato.

- che c'è Potter? Sei già stanco?...- chiese il biondino, con la sua voce strascicata.

-... no,... è solo che mi spiace ...- disse il moretto a bassa voce, trovando interessante il pavimento.

Draco alzò il sopracciglio interrogativamente, non capendo a cosa alludesse. - ti spiace cosa?- chiese osservandolo, notando solo in quel momento lo sguardo triste di Harry.

-... di darti disturbo,... sò che non sei felice della mia presenza... e farmi fare il giro della casa deve costarti molto...- sospirò Harry.

Malfoy ghignò - oh... si certo... mi dà un'enorme fastidio averti qui.!- disse sghignazzando.

Draco non diceva sul serio, avere li Harry, era una cosa che aveva dell'incredibile, solo Narcissa sapeva quanto Draco amasse Harry. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui, il guaio era che non aveva mai potuto dimostrarglielo. All'inizio lo aveva odiato, eccome se lo aveva odiato, ma poi, con il tempo, aveva imparato a vedere oltre le apparenze e poco alla volta non era più riuscito a smettere di pensare a lui come persona, non come eroe o come il bambino sopravvissuto, ma come persona. Aveva capito che Harry era molto solo, nonostante la continua ed asfissiante presenza di Weasley e Granger.

Harry che era all'oscuro dei sentimenti del biondino, sapeva che Draco gli avrebbe risposto una cosa simile, ma in cuor suo, sperava ardentemente di sentire una risposta diversa, anche se non capiva perchè sperava in una cosa cos� impossibile.

Le parole di Draco lo ferirono molto, cercò di non darlo a vedere. Anche se la cosa stava risultando molto difficile.

Draco notò che qualche cosa non andava, si avvicinò lentamente ad Harry, con una mano gli sfiorò il braccio, ma questi si spostò velocemente, quasi avesse paura di essere scottato.

- Harry... tutto bene...?- chiese Draco leggermente allarmato.

- si... certo...andiamo avanti perfavore...- disse in un tono talmente impersonale da non sembrare più lui.

Draco stava per chiedergli qualche cosa d�altro, ma vide il piccolo elfo che stava correndo verso di loro.

- signorini... loro sono qu�.... via ... presto...- disse il Oly tremante di paura.

Draco, senza perdere tempo, prese Harry per mano.

- corri Harry - gli sussurro, tirandosi dietro Harry che non aveva capito cosa stesse succedendo.

Arrivarono al terzo piano, Draco toccò alcuni mattoni in sequenza, che aprirono un passaggio segreto, appena Harry e Draco furono dentro, il passaggio si chiuse, rivelandosi essere una piccola stanza, che aveva come unico mobile una poltrona a tre posti.

- parla il più piano possibile...- sussurrò Draco sedendosi sul divano, facendo cenno ad Harry di sedersi accanto a lui.

- cosa è successo?- sussurrò Harry.

- i mangiamorte sono qu�... credo che facciano una riunione per quello che è successo ieri notte ...- spiegò Draco sempre con la voce molto bassa.

Harry ripensando agli avvenimenti della notte prima, tremò di rabbia.

Draco gli mise una mano sulla spalla - Harry... rilassati... vedrai che non ti troveranno...-

Harry sent� che la rabbia di poco prima era svanita sotto il leggero tocco di Draco, annu� con il capò e si appoggiò stancamente con la testa allo schienale della poltrona, chiudendo gli occhi.

Nessuno dei due disse niente per un pò, dalla casa non proveniva alcun rumore...

- Draco...- lo chiamò Harry

- mhp...-

- se ne saranno andati?- chiese tenendo sempre gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata allo schienale.

- no... Oly ci avrebbe avvisato....dobbiamo aspettare...- disse Draco che non aveva mai smesso di fissare il giovane Grifondoro.

-... mi spiace ancora Draco...- sussurrò

- per cosa? - chiese l'erede di casa Malfoy, non capendo a cosa si riferisse.

- ... sei bloccato qu� con me, già non mi sopporti, e ora ti trovi bloccato qu� con me... mi spiace, davvero... io...- Harry venne interrotto da Draco che gli mise la mano davanti alla bocca, tappandogliela.

- Harry, hai finito di sparare cazzate?!...- esclamò il biondino.

Harry annu� col capo e Draco tolse la mano dalla sua bocca.

- primo... chi ti ha detto che non ti sopporto?! e secondo a me non spiace essere qu� con te...- disse Draco, senza mai togliere lo sguardo dal viso di Harry.

Il moretto, dopo aver assimilato le parole del suo compagno, si sent� incredibilmente felice e ottimista.

Fece un sorriso che ebbe il potere di far arrossire il freddo Malfoy.

D'impulso, si sporse verso di lui e lo abbracciò, sussurrandogli -...grazie Draco -


	3. capitolo 3

Stettero abbracciati per una manciata di minuti, quando sentirono il passaggio aprirsi, velocemente si staccarono, guardandosi imabarazzati.

Il piccolo elfo entrò, assicurandoli che i mangiamorte se ne erano andati.

I due ragazzi tornarono nel salone principale.

Draco mostrò ad Harry il resto della tenuta. Harry era incredibilmente sorpreso, sapeva che i Malfoy erano benestanti, ma mai aveva immaginato che fossero cos� ricchi.

Nonostante tutto, notò che Draco non si vantava come a scuola delle sue ricchezze, anzi sembrava piuttosto imbarazzato dall'idea di mostrare tutti i loro possedimenti ad Harry.

- bene, credo di averti mostrato tutto.!- disse Draco, spezzando le riflessioni del moretto.

- ... si ... - Harry avrebbe tanto voluto intavolare un discorso con il suo compagno, ma il comportamento fiero e distaccato di Draco, lo bloccavano.

- rientriamo, Oly avrà sicuramente preparato il pranzo. - disse Malfoy, mentre imboccavano il sentiero del ritorno.

Il pranzo era davvero ottimo, Harry gustò tutti i piatti che gli venivano serviti.

Narcissa e Lucius, intrattenevano il loro ospite con svariati discorsi, dallo studio, alla politica, fino ad arrivare ai mangiamorte.

- ... io ho finito ...- disse Draco attirando l'attenzione degli altri. - ... scusatemi, ma vorrei riposare un pò...- disse, mentre si allontanava.

Harry lo segu� con lo sguardo.

Nel momento in cui Draco non fù più visibile, Harry sent� un vuoto tremendo.

Narcissa e Lucius si guardarono non capendo lo strano comportamento del figlio, anche se Narcissa aveva un vago sospetto che centrasse il loro giovane ospite.

- allora Harry, ... dimmi vi hanno dato molti compiti per le vacanze?- chiese Lucius, spezzando il silenzio che si era creato al momento dell'uscita di Draco.

Harry spostò la sua attenzione sul padrone di casa - abbastanza, anzi... forse sarebbe meglio incominciarli oggi... - rispose gentilmente.

Lucius fece un leggero sorriso. - ti ricordi Narcissa, ... quando ci caricavano di compiti.? ... è proprio vero che certe cose non cambiano mai....- disse con una nota di divertimento.

Lady Malfoy annu�, facendo a sua volta un lieve sorriso, mentre pensava hai loro anni scolastici.

- Harry, ... mi faresti un favore? - chiese Narcissa con la sua voce melodiosa.

- certo... mi dica pure-

- andresti a vedere come stà Draco? ... non vorrei che gli servisse qualche cosa...-

- certo vado subito... con permesso...-

Harry percose la grande scalinata che conduceva ai piani superiori, raggiungendo la camera di Draco.

Bussò leggermente, ma non udendo risposta, apr� la porta, entrò nella camera di quello che ormai era da considerarsi il suo ex nemico.

La camera assomigliava a quella di Harry, notò che Draco era sdraiato nel letto, rivolto verso il camino, dando cos� la schiena alla porta.

Harry si avvicinò lentamente verso quella figura sdraiata che sembrava dormisse.

Aveva il cuore che batteva forte, anche se non nè capiva il motivo.

- ... Draco - sussurrò.

Il biondino sentendosi chiamare, si voltò leggermente.

Guardò sorpreso il giovane grifondoro. Quando aveva sentito bussare aveva pensato ad un elfo domestico, mai si sarebbe immaginato di trovare l'oggetto dei suoi sogni.

Riacquistò il suo solito ghigno - Potter che c'è?- chiese con voce scocciata.

- ... ni..niente, tua madre mi ha chiesto di vedere come stavi... tutto bene?- chiese insicuro.

- si. Sono solo stanco. Dille che stò bene.!- per far capire che non voleva essere disturbato, Draco si volse nuovamente verso il camino.

- ..mpf... ok. ...- ma Harry non accennava ad andarsene. Prese coraggio e chiese - ... ahm.. senti Draco... ti...ti andrebbe di studiare assieme?... sempre se te la senti...- si sentiva le guance in fiamme, ma l'idea di studiare da solo non lo allettava, e Draco, per quanto strano potesse sembrare, gli piaceva come persona. Era cos� diverso da come lo aveva sempre visto ad Hogwarts. Poteva addirittura pensare di provare un certo interesse per quella figura bionda.

Draco non rispose subito, il chè fece pensare ad Harry, che forse Draco stava pensando a quali parole dirgli per mandarlo fuori da quella stanza, ma inaspettatamente, sent� tutt'altra risposta.

- va bene Potter, vai a prendere i libri, studiamo qu� in camera mia.- disse risoluto Draco, senza mai spostare lo sguardo dal camino.

Harry si sent� leggermente sollevato e con un piccolo sorriso, usc� dalla stanza per recarsi nella propria a prendere il necessario per studiare.

In corridoio incontrò Narcissa, che gli chiese come stava suo figlio.

- stà bene, è solo stanco- rispose Harry, non notando che Narcissa lo stava osservando incuriostita.

Harry infatti aveva le guance rosse e un sorriso radioso, sembrava che fosse contento per qualche cosa, ma la signora Malfoy decise che avrebbe indagato più tardi.

Il grifondoro tornò nella stanza di Draco, trovandolo seduto sul letto.

- era ora Potter, ti sei perso?- chiese sarcasticamente.

- no... scusa, ho incontrato tua mamma e mi ha chiesto come stavi... tutto qu�...- rispose timidamente. Non capiva perchè, ma Draco lo intimidiva, non perchè gli facesse paura, tutt'altro, temeva solo di non riuscire a piacere a quel biondino che poco alla volta si stava conquistando tutta la sua fiducia.

- bene, cominciamo, siediti qu�.- disse Draco, indicando due sedie ed un tavolo rotondo che stavano in mezzo alla stanza.

Harry si sedette ed anche Draco, dopo aver preso i libri necessari, si sedette di fronte ad Harry.

- con... con che cosa cominciamo?- chiese Harry.

- io direi trasfigurazioni e poi incantesimi, Pozioni è meglio farla domani, dovremmo mandare Oly a recuperare un pò di ingredienti per le pozioni...- rispose Draco.

- ok,... allora...-

Passarono buona parte del pomeriggio a preparare i temi per trasfigurazioni, curarono i loro compiti con molta attenzione, la McGrannit era stata chiara al riguardo. Anche i compiti estivi avrebbero influito sui voti scolastici dell'anno. Entrambi non parlarono molto, ogni tanto Harry chiedeva qualche delucidazione a Draco e vice versa Draco chiedeva qualche cosa ad Harry, ma per il resto, la giornata passò in silenzio.

Dopo trasfigurazini fù la volta di incantesimi.

Il compito più difficile fù quello di incantare un set completo da the, in modo che la teiera scaldasse la bevanda, versasse da sola il contenuto nelle tazzine e che la zuccheriera fornisse la quantità giusta di zucchero.

Il risultato fù che la teiera spruzzò the ovunque fuorchè nelle tazzine e la zuccheriera sembrava impazzita.

-... dio mio... devo avere lo zucchero perfino nelle mutante.!- esclamò Draco a voce alta, con tono divertito. Mentre schiantava la zuccheriera.

Harry, stava sghignazzando, aveva appena immobilizzato la teiera.

- beh... direi che ci serve una pausa.- escalmò Draco - ti và una tazza di the?- chiese sghignazzando.

- assolutamente no.!- rispose Harry tra una risata e l'altra.

Arrivò il momento della cena e Oly venne ad avvisarli.

Mentre mettevano via i loro libri ad Harry venne in mente una domanda che formulò ad alta voce, senza pensarci.

- Draco, perchè mi chiami per cognome?... Voglio dire...- chiese Harry, leggermente imbarazzato.

- beh, credo che sia per abitudine... -. rispose Draco, notandò l'imbarazzo del compagno. - vuoi che ti chiami con il tuo nome?- chiese.

- si... mi... mi farebbe piacere...- rispose il moretto con le guance leggermente arrossate.

- bene Harry, direi che possiamo lasciare qu� i libri, tanto domani dobbiamo riprendere... andiamo.- disse Draco, aprendo la porta, notando che Harry aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto quando aveva pronunciato il suo nome.


	4. capitolo 4

Quando arrivarono nel salone, entrambi i ragazzi notarono che la cena era stata servita.

Si accomodarono ai loro posti e cominciarono a cenare, Harry e Draco raccontarono della loro avventura con la teiera e la zuccheriera

Lucius e Narcissa, notarono il leggero feeling che si era instaurato tra i due ragazzi, ma non dissero nulla, non volendo spezzare quel piccolo rapporto.

La serata la passarono in salotto, Draco ed Harry stavano giocando a scacchi, mentre Lucius e Narcissa, danzavano sulle magiche note di un tango.

Harry perse la sua terza partita consecutiva.

- Harry, sei proprio una frana.!- commentò il biondino.

- lo so.! lo so.! Anche Ron me lo dice sempre.!...- disse Harry, grattandosi la testa imbarazzato.

Entrambi volsero lo sguardo alle due splendide figure, che, leggiadre danzavano con grazia ed eleganza.

Un momento particolare di quel ballo colp� Harry, il finale. Vide la mano destra di Lucius passare sulla guancia di Lady Narcissa con delicatezza, quasi avesse paura di romperla, solo sfiorandola con le sue dita.

Narcissa fissò il suo compagno con un leggero sorriso, le guance pallide si erano fatte rosse.

- ... sono bellissimi...- sussurrò Harry molto piano, ma Draco che era vicino a lui lo sent�.

L'erede dei Malfoy, mentalmente diede ragione ad Harry, i suoi genitori erano una splendida coppia, molto affiatata, sapevano di poter contare l'uno sull'altra.

Alla fine del ballo, Harry applaud�. - complimenti, siete stati bravissimi.- esclamò.

- Ti ringrazio Harry...- gli sorrise dolcemente Narcissa.

Narcissa si mise seduta accanto al moretto, mentre Draco si era allontanato per parlare con il padre.

- ... siete stati veramente splendidi.- si complimentò ancora il ragazzo.

- grazie Harry, sei molto gentile. ... tu sai ballare il tango?- chiese con fare innocente Lady Narcissa.

Harry, preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda alquanto strana, arross� lievemente sulle gote per poi pronunciare un debole - ... no. Io non sò ballare...-

- ma davvero?... beh, allora cosa ne dici di imparare?- chiese Lady Malfoy.

- si... mi piacerebbe...- accettò il moretto.

- bene... allora hai visto me e Lucius?... ti ricordi i nostri passi?- chiese.

- beh... più o meno...- rispose imbarazzato.

- ... vieni con me...- Narcissa si alzò e si posizionò in centro al salone.

Harry era leggermente imbarazzato, sapeva di essere negato per il ballo, anche perchè non aveva mai provato a ballare. Non gli era mai servito.

Lucius e Draco osservarono curiosi la scena che si stava presentando.

Narcissa che stava impartendo lezioni di danza al giovane Potter, non era cosa di tutti i giorni.

- Draco, dici che tua madre c'è la fara?- chiese Lucius in un sussurro al figlio.

- io dico che Potter non sà in che guaio si è cacciato.! Mamma è una perfezionista in queste cose, non lo mollerà più finchè non avrà imparato alla perfezione.!...-

Entrami i Malfoy ghignarono.

- figliolo, ... hai notato che tua madre guardava verso di noi?!- chiese Lucius.

-... si, credo che sia meglio andare fuori, altrimenti ho paura che...- Draco stava rispondendo al padre, quando Narcissa li interruppe.

- Draco tesoro. Vieni qui.!- lo chiamò Narcissa.

Draco lanciò al padre uno sguardo di supplica. Ma questi mentre lo guardava avvicinarsi ai due al centro del salone, represse a fatica una risata.

Con fare scocciato Draco, si diresse verso sua madre.

- Draco tesoro mettiti qui.!- ordinò Narcissa.

- molto bene... ora Harry, avvicinati a Draco... Draco tu sai ballare il tango, tu farai il cavaliere, mentre Harry sarà la tua dama...- disse allegramente Narcisa.

- CHE COOSA?!- chiesero entrambi i ragazzi.

- beh, cosa c'è che non va?! ... forza.! Non avrete vergogna... ci siamo solo noi qu�...-

- ma... madre...- Draco non sapeva a che santo votarsi, non voleva dare un dispiacere a sua madre, ma ballare con Harry, era eccessivo.

- Draco non discutere. Tu sei molto bravo a ballare, ed Harry a bisgono di qualcuno che gli insegni, lo aiuterei io ma sono troppo alta, mentre tu sei alto come lui, vai benissimo.!-

Harry non aveva ancora aperto bocca, non sapeva se era uno scherzo oppure se facevano sul serio.

- ... e va bene...- acconsent� Draco, leggermente infastidito. - allora Harry, vieni vicino a me. Cerca di seguire i miei movimenti, e non stare rigido...- disse il biondino.

Draco mise una mano sul fianco di Harry, avvicinandolo paurosamente a lui. I loro volti erano molto vicini.

Harry spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa. - ... Draco... state scherzando?!...- chiese con il volto in fiamme.

- ... no Harry, quando mia madre si mette in testa qualche cosa, è impossibile farle cambiare idea. Perciò se vuoi che questa cosa finisca alla svelta, vedi di imparare velocemente.!-

Harry avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma Narcissa con un colpo di bacchetta fece partire la musica. Le splendide note di un tango si propagarono per tutto il maniero.

- allora Harry, per prima cosa rilassati, non ti mangio mica...- sussurrò Draco. - ...osserva i miei piedi, e quando sarai sicuro dei passi, alza il volto.-

- ok.- Harry, osservava i movimenti di Draco, doveva ammettere che era molto bravo.

Alla fine, lasciandosi trsportare dalla melodia, alzò lo sguardo, per incatenare il suo sguardo con quello di Draco.

Harry non si era reso conto che stava ballando il tango in maniera impeccabile con il biondo serpeverde.

Tutto ad un tratto il mondo svan�, esistevano solo loro due e nient'altro.

Ma come è logico anche le cose belle hanno una fine, infatti le ultime note della canzone risuonarono, ed Harry sent� sul suo viso, la mano di Draco, che lo accarezzava, esattamente come aveva fatto Lucius poco prima con Narcissa.

Le guance di Harry si tinsero di rosso, ma il suo sguardo rimaneva immerso in quello del biondino.

Draco allentò la presa sul suo compagno, allontanandosi di qualche passo.

Harry notò che aveva uno sguardo strano, ma non ci fece caso più di tanto.

Il silenzio era sceso fra di loro, non si erano accorti che Lucius e Narcissa già da tempo li avevano lasciati soli.

- bene.- disse Draco, rompendo il silenzio. - credo che tu abbia imparato.-

Harry si riscosse e sussurrò - ... si... lo credo anche io...-

Il grande orologio suonò le undici.

- Forse è meglio andare a dormire...- propose Draco.

Harry annu�, lentamente i due risalirono l'enorme scalinata che portava ai piani superiori, nessuno disse una parola, entrarono nelle loro stanze, chiudendo le porte dietro di loro.

Una volta a letto, i due giovani ripensarono alla insolita serata.

Era stata piacevole, molto piacevole per entrambi, un legame ancora molto sottile si stava tessendo fra i due, e si sarebbe rinforzato giorno dopo giorno.


	5. capitolo 5

Entrambi erano sdraiati nei loro letti, ripensavano continuamente a ciò che era appena accaduto.

Pov DRACO

" Mi sembrava di volare, tutto intorno a me è sparito, eravamo solo io e lui... era un sogno?... no non credo, anche se era troppo bello per essere vero... tutto merito di mia madre..."

lentamente si mise una mano sul petto all'altezza del cuore

" se ripenso ai suoi occhi, al suo profumo, al calore del suo corpo, sento che potrei impazzire, ... ho il cuore che batte forte, semra che stia scoppiando..."

Prese un bel respiro profondo.

" Harry... mio dolce angelo... anche se non potrò mai sperare nel tuo amore, ti starò sempre vicino, potrai sempre contare su di me..."

Una lacrima solitaria, usc� da quegli occhi argentati, per poi scivolare lungo il suo pallido viso.

Lentamente chiuse gli occhi, il suo respiro si fece lento e regolare, segno che il mondo dei sogni aveva accolto Draco Malfoy.

Pov HARRY

Sdraiato sul letto, con il volto rivolto verso il soffitto, stava Harry Potter, il bambino sopravvissuto.

Aveva lo sguardo perso, mille pensieri ed emozioni si mescolavano dentro lui.

"... sembrava di volare fra le nuvole..." rivisse il momento finale del ballo, dove Draco con la sua candida mano, faceva scivolare le sue dita lungo il suo viso, poteva ancora sentire quel tocco delicato sulla propria pelle.

"... Draco, un angelo risorto... il mio angelo risorto... un momento il mio angelo risorto?!?!?! ..." questo pensiero lo aveva spiazzato, da quando considerava Draco il SUO angelo.?

Il solo pensare di essere cos� vicino a lui in questo momento gli faceva balzare il cuore in gola, anche se non ne capiva il motivo.

Lentamente si giro di fianco, posando il suo sguardo sulla porta che conduceva fuori nel corridoio.

"... potrei uscire e andare da Draco, infondo è nella stanza accanto alla mia... se è sveglio potrei farci due parole... non riesco a prendere sonno..."

Non sapeva se recarsi nella stanza di Draco, oppure se fosse stato meglio cercare di dormire, ma le emozioni provate quella sera erano troppo intense e non gli davano pace, cos�, decise di andare a trovare il suo vicino di stanza.

Harry non si era reso conto che l'orologio, segnava le due di mattina.

Bussò leggermente alla porta, ... nessuna risposta.... lentamente la apr�.

- ... Draco....- sussurrò piano.

- ... Draco sei sveglio?...- chiuse la porta dietro di sè, e si avvicinò al letto, dove una figura angelica, dormiva tranquillamente.

Harry rimase a fissarlo per qualche istante. " è veramente un angelo" pensò nel vedere Draco Malfoy, profondamente addormentato, coperto da un lenzuolo di seta nera, che faceva risaltare in maniera impressionante la sua carnagione chiara e il biondo platino dei suoi capelli.

Harry, anche se con timore, avvicinò la sua mano verso il viso di quella inaspettata visione.

Fece scorrere le sue dito sulle guance pallide, "... ha la pelle liscia...e...." avvicinò il suo viso verso quello di Draco "... profuma di..." non fece in tempo a capire di cosa proumasse il ragazzo biondo, che vide due occhi argentati fissarlo stupiti.

Colto alla sprovvista, Harry si spostò velocemente indietro aveva il volto in fiamme. Draco aveva ancora gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, pensava di sognare all'inizio, ma il profumo di Harry, gli aveva invaso le narici, spingendolo ad aprire gli occhi, per poi trovarsi davanti quell'inaspettata visione.

L'aria era tesa e nessuno dei due proferva parola.

-... ehm... D.. Draco ... io volevo... sapere se eri sveglio....- disse Harry imbarazzato come non mai.

Draco riaccuistò subito il so solito modo di fare.

- ... beh, direi che ORA sono sveglio.!- rispose, cercando di mascherare i suoi sentimenti.

Vedendo l'imbarazzo del moretto, si affrettò a chiedere - cosa c'è? come mai sei qu�?-

- beh, ecco... non riuscivo a dormire e mi domandavo se ti andava di fare due parole o di giocare a scacchi...?- chiese quasi sussurrando.

- ... Harry, hai la più pallida idea di che ore sono?...-

Il ragazzo moro, scosse la testa in segno negativo.

-... mph... sono le due del mattino...- continuò Draco...

- ah... non pensavo fosse cos� tardi... scusami ... torno in camera...- cercò di scusarsi Harry.

- bah... non fà niente, allora Harry, di cosa volevi parlare?- lo interruppe Draco.

Sul volto di Harry fece capolino un piccolo sorriso.

Draco gli fece cenno di sdraiarsi accanto a lui.

Anche se leggermente imbarazzato Harry si accomodò accanto al serpeverde, cominciando a parlare del più e del meno.

Il letto di Draco era matrimoniale, ma Harry si era sdraiato appiccicandosi all'erede dei Malfoy... al biondino la situazione non spiaceva per niente, ma aveva paura di mostrare ciò che realmente provava per quel moretto dall'aria sempre trasandata e distratta.

Arrivarono le quattro del mattino e finalmente Harry dopo aver parlato per quasi due ore chiuse gli occhi, cadendo in un sonno tranquillo, il primo dopo molto tempo.

Draco, che era sdraiato accanto a lui, lo fissò per una manciata di minuti, un leggero sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra.

- ... mh.. Draco... sei carino quando sorridi...- mugugnò Harry nel sonno, lasciando stupito il diretto interessato, che non sapeva di essere il centro dei sogni del moretto in quel momento.

Il mattino seguente, Draco, non riusc� ad alzarsi, c'era qualche cosa che lo teneva immobile. Apr� svogliatamente un'occhio, e poi l'altro, trovandosi di fronte il volto sognante di Harry.

Il viso del biondino prese fuoco, i loro volti erano vicinissimi, i loro nasi si sfioravano leggermente.

"... è bellissimo anche quando dorme... sembra cos� innocente ed indifeso..." pensò Draco, cercando di calmare i battiti del proprio cuore impazzito.

Notò poi con stupore, che Harry lo stava abbracciando, e che anche le sue braccia avvolgevano il corpo di Harry.

" e ora che faccio?" pensò in pieno panico il biondino.

Cercò di sfilare dolcemente le prorie braccia, ma Harry nel sentire il corpo di Draco allontanarsi, si avvinghiò maggiormente a lui.

Dolcemente Harry, mentre era in stato di incoscenza, depositò un casto bacio sulla guancia del biondo serpeverde, che sotto sciock, colse solamente le ultime parole mormorate dal moretto.

-..d..aco-

- Harry... Harry.... svegliati....- alla fine Draco per potersi alzare optò per la soluzione più imbarazzante, ma la più efficace, svegliare il moretto.!

Due occhi verdi, ancora assonnati, si aprirono di mala voglia, tutto intorno era sfuocato, ma comunque quello che cap� subito al volo era la posizione in cui era finito.

Come se all'improvviso bruciasse, si staccò dal corpo caldo di Draco, per poi chiedergli un imbarazzato - ... ciao... scusami....dormito bene?...-


	6. capitolo 6

Lo sguardo di Draco passò da un'espressione di sorpresa ad una di stupore ad un'altra di imbarazzo totale.

-...si ho dormito...- rispose asciutto.

Calò un silenzio tombale, rotto solamente dai loro respiri, finchè un rumore sinistro non li fece sobbalzare...

Sul volto di Draco, comparve un ghigno malefico - ... hey Harry, era il tuo stomaco? ...-

- beh, ... direi di sî..- rispose rosso come un peperone.

Un leggero bussare alla porta li fece voltare.

Il piccolo elfo entrò nella grande camera, avvisando i signorini che la colazione era stata servita.

Harry scivolò fuori dal letto, biasiccando un - ... ci ... ci vediamo giù- e lasciò Draco solo con i suoi pensieri.

Harry entrò nella sua stanza, si preparò con cura e scese nel salone principale, dove lo attendevano Narcissa e Lucius.

Draco non era ancora sceso.

" ... si starà ancora cambiando..." pensò il moretto.

- buon giorno Harry... dormito bene?- chiese Lucius Malfoy al giovane ospite che stava imburrando una fetta di pane tostato.

- bene... la ringrazio...- rispose timidamente Harry, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi, poichè era troppo l'imbarazzo che provava.

Aveva dormito assieme a Draco, ora non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, anzi tutt'altro, ma non riusciva a capire cosa provasse per quel ragazzo cosàparticolare.

Narcissa, attirò l'attenzione di Harry e di suo marito.

- Harry caro, noi... volevamo chiederti se ... tu non avresti niente in contrario... a diventare nostro figlio?- chiese dolcemente Lady Malfoy, lasciando totalmente spiazzato il giovane Harry.

Per lo stupore, il grifondoro fece cadere rumorosamente la posata che stava usando per imburrare la fetta tostata.

Rimase a boccheggiare per qualche secondo, poi dandosi un piccolo contegno chiese:

- ... ? vor..vorreste addottarmi?!- chiese incredulo.

- esattamente, ovviamente la cosa rimarrà segreta, ...- spiegò Lucius - ... sai anche tu che rischi ci posso essere se la notizia si spargesse... ma io e Narcissa, saremmo veramente felici se tu accettassi... potrai sempre tenere il tuo cognome e aggiungere il nostro, diventeresti Harry James Potter Malfoy... che ne dici?- chiese Malfoy, posando il suo sguardo su Harry, che in quel momento lo fissava senza proferire parola.

- io... ehm... vo..vorrei pensarci se fosse possibile...- disse in un sussurro.

- ma certo Harry, comprendo che non è facile come scelta.- lo ricuorò Narcissa -... ma sappi che anche fra parenti, soprattutto acquisiti, l'amore è sempre possibile...- disse lasciando la frase sospesa.

Harry pensò che Lady Narcissa assomigliava sotto certi aspetti al vecchio preside di Hogwarts, tutti e due avevano una passione per le frasi a doppio senso o lasciate a metà...

L'attenzione di tutti fu puntata poi verso l'erede dei Malfoy che fece la sua entrata.

Elegantemente si mise seduto accanto ad Harry, cominciando la sua colazione.

- cosa mi sono perso?- chiese con noncuranza, percependo una strana atmosfera.

- tesoro... ti piacerebbe avere un fratello?- chiese Narcissa.

Draco si bloccò all'istante, posando il suo sguardo verso la madre e poi verso il padre. - scusate???... Madre attendete un figlio?- chiese alzando un sopracciglio.

- no tesoro, io e tuo padre stavamo chiedendo ad Harry se voleva diventare nostro figlio, e... sempre se lui accettasse, diventerebbe tuo fratello... cosa ne dici?-

Draco allargò gli occhi per lo stupore, poi posò lo sguardo su Harry.

- ... e tu cosa hai risposto?- chiese incuriosito.

Harry trovava molto interessante il piatto in quel momento e con voce pacata rispose - ... ci devo riflettere ...-

Era sdraiato da una buona mezz'ora nel giardino del Maniero, nasconsto alla vista dalle piccole siepi che abbellivano il posto.

Harry aveva mille dubbi e pensieri sulla proposta che aveva ricevuto dai Malfoy " essere loro figlio... fratello di Draco...".

Notò con sorpresa che la cosa non gli dava fastidio, anzi, una famiglia l'aveva sempre desiderata e ora finalmente aveva la possibilità di averne una.

A questo pensiero, un piccolo sorriso si formò sul suo viso...

-... come mai quel sorriso?- chiese una voce ben conosciuta, facendolo sobbalzare dallo spavento.

- Draco.!... mi hai spaventato.!...- disse Harry, con una mano sul cuore.

- hehe... scusa, ma mi attirava troppo l'idea di spaventarti.!- rispose il biondino, sedendosi accanto ad Harry.

- allora... hai pensato alla proposta dei miei genitori?...- chiese Draco. Voleva sapere cosa aveva deciso Harry, se rimanere a Malfoy Manor per sempre come ospite o come fratello.

- beh... ci ho pensato, e .... mi piacerebbe avere una famiglia... una mamma, un papà, e... un fratello...- disse volgendo lo sguardo verso il suo interlocutore.

Draco deglutàsilenziosamente - lo prendo per un si?- chiese, con una certa ansia nella sua voce.

- si... si.!- confermò il moretto.

- bene.! Harry James Potter Malfoy, benvenuto a casa.!- esclamò Draco, abbraciando quello che ormai era diventato suo fratello.

La cena era stata squisita, per la lieta notizia, Lady Malfoy aveva fatto preparare il meglio.

Harry, aveva poco prima firmato le carte che attestavano la sua adozione nella famiglia Malfoy.

- ... Harry, sai che dobbiamo ancora finire i compiti?- disse tutto ad un tratto Draco.

- ... hai ragione, cosa ci è rimasto?- chiese il moretto, sorridente.

- pozioni ed un tema su come curare un asticello...-

Lucius propose ad entrambi i suoi figli di fare il tema per l'asticello, cosàavrebbero avuto l'intera giornata per preparare le pozioni l'indomani.

Entrarono nella stanza di Draco, notando un particolare molto strano, nella stanza era stato aggiunto un altro letto.

- ... ma cosa è successo? - chiese Draco.

- non lo sò...- rispose Harry fissando il biondino.

- Oly!- chiamo Draco.

Poco dopo arrivò il piccolo elfo - avete chiamato signore...-

- cosa ci fà quàun'altro letto ?...- domandò curioso.

- vostra madre ha detto ora che siete fratelli, vi dovete conoscere meglio e ha fatto preparare ad Oly un'altro letto...-

Draco era rimasto senza parole " mia madre me la paga! va bene farmi avvicinare ad Harry, ma farlo dormire nella mia stessa stanza...è un pò troppo..." mentre stava imprecando mentalmente contro sua madre e le sue crociate, non si era reso conto che Harry lo stava chiamando per cominciare il tema per Cura delle creature Magiche.

- ... DRACO?!?!?- alzò la voce il moretto.

- cosa???? scusami Harry, stavo pensando....-

- ho visto... se è un problema, io torno a dormire nell'altra stanza...- propose Harry, che non riusciva a capire lo strano comportamento di Draco.

- no.! Non è un problema, figurati, è solo che ... bah... lascia perdere, ... allora da che parte cominciamo?...-

Si mise seduto accanto ad Harry, cominciando cosàun noiosissimo tema sulla cura dell'asticello...


	7. capitolo 7

- io ho finito.!... a che punto sei?- chiese Harry a suo fratello.

- ancora un attimo, ho quasi terminato...- rispose questi, continuando a scrivere il tema sulla pergamena.

Harry, fissava in silenzio la figura bionda, che scriveva con una calligrafia graziosa e ben curata il suo compito.

Non sapeva da quanto tempo era li fermo immobile ad osservarlo, sapeva solo che, quando era con lui, il tempo diventava irrilevante. Non si era mai sentito cos� bene, neanche con Ron o Hermione.

Con Draco era diverso, lui era diverso, provava delle sensazioni diverse, nuove e molto forti.

- ... finito.!- esclamò l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri.

- che ... che ore sono?- chiese Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo da quegli splendidi occhi color tempesta.

- ... sono le dieci- risopse Draco. - penso che sia ora di andare a dormire-

- si lo credo anche io - confermò Harry

- vadio prima io o vai prima tu?- chiese il Draco.

Harry lo fissò un attimo, facendogli capire che non aveva capito cosa intendesse.

- ... il bagno. Vado io o vuoi andare prima tu.!?-

- ah... scusa non avevo afferrato,... ehm se non ti spiace, vado prima io... - rispose imbarazzato.

- fai pure - rispose il biondino.

Harry entrò per primo, facendosi una bella doccia. Stava cercando di calmare il suo corpo, aveva infatti notato che la vicinanza del serpeverde, gli faceva uno strano effetto.

Dopo essersi lavato e cambiato, tornò in camera.

- era ora.! Pensavo che fossi annegato.!- esclamò Draco, entrando a sua volta nel bagno.

Anche lui come Harry, cercò di rilassare il proprio corpo sotto il getto d'acqua della doccia.

Poco dopo raggiunse il suo compagno di stanza, apr� silenziosamente la porta, notando che Harry era in piedi nel centro della sala.

Stava provando a ballare il tango, lo stesso ballo che aveva fatto con Draco.

Solo in quel momento Draco sent� la musica provenire dal salone sottostante. " i miei stanno ballando..." realizzò.

Si avvicinò silenziosamente ad Harry, che non si era ancora accorto della sua presenza.

Posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla del moretto, facendolo sussultare per lo spavento.

- mi permetti un ballo?...- chiese suadente Draco.

Il moretto, non disse nulla e non oppose resistenza, quando il bel biondino lo prese fra le braccia e cominciò a danzare con lui sulle note di quella sensualissima melodia.

Erano splendidi assieme, il giorno e la notte, il cielo e la terra, uniti sulle note di quella musica.

I loro cuori battevano all'unisono e sul volto di entrambi spiccava un piccolo sorriso.

Quando il ballo fin�, i due si staccarono fisicamente, ma le loro emozioni ed i loro sentimenti, li tenevano uniti.

- ... grazie ... è stato bellissimo...- sussurrò Harry.

- si...- sussurrò Draco.

Come per un tacito accordo, nessuno dei due disse altro, si misero nei loro letti, felici come non mai, anche se il giovane Harry non aveva ancora compreso quale fosse il sentimento profondo che lo stava legando al bel serpeverde.

Harry passò le più belle vacanze della sua vita.

Lady Narcissa e Lord Malfoy si erano dimostrati due genitori gentili e premurosi.

Narcissa aveva chiesto al grifondoro di chiamarla madre, esattamente come faceva Draco.

All'inizio era stato molto difficile, chiamare madre un'altra donna e chiamare padre un altro uomo. Ma i Malfoy si erano guadagnati tutto il suo rispetto e la sua fiducia. Alla fine, dopo quasi un mese, aveva preso a chiamarli madre e padre.

... Draco era diventato la fissazione di Harry, il suo punto di riferimento.

Il biondino si era sempre mostrato gentile, altruista e sempre pronto ad ascoltarlo.

Ma Harry aveva capito che Draco non era mai totalmente sincero con lui, gli era sembrato che nascondesse qualche cosa, ma non era riuscito a capire cosa.

Il biondino era stato molto vicino ad Harry, lo aveva ascoltato, vegliato nelle notti costellate da incubi spaventosi che facevano piangere quel piccolo angelo. Era sempre stato presente, non lo aveva mai lasciato solo.

Stare cos� vicino alla persona amata e comportarsi come un fratello era per Draco una vera e propria sfida, avrebbe tanto voluto confessare il suo amore, ma Harry lo avrebbe di sicuro allontanato, ed allora non avrebe più potuto stargli vicino neanche come fratello.

Parecchie volte si era svegliato nella notte, ed era stato per la sua enorme forza di volontà, se non si era fiondato su Harry per svegliarlo con un bacio, rivelandogli il suo amore.

Ancora pochi giorni e sarebbe rincominciata la scuola, Hogwarts li avrebbe visti nuovamente divisi. Serveperde contro Grifondoro, Malfoy contro Potter.

Ma per loro non era più cos�.

Il pensiero della scuola rattristava entrambi, poichè sarebbero stati divisi. Non si sarebbero più potuti vedere cos� spesso.

Questo pensiero attanagliava i loro piccoli cuori.

Cos� la sera prima della partenza, i due ragazzi, sdraiati nei propri letti, fecero una bella chiaccherata.

- Harry...- lo chiamò Draco.

Il moretto volse la testa verso il fratello.

- vieni qu�... ti devo dire una cosa...- continuò il biondino.

Harry si alzò dal proprio letto, per poi sdraiarsi accanto a Draco.

Erano sdraiati entrambi sul fianco, i loro volti erano l'uno di fronte all'altro.

- cosa c'è?- chiese dolcemente il moretto.

Draco prese un piccolo respiro e spiegò. - da domani... dovremmo comportarci come sempre.... io verrò da voi come ogni hanno a farvi battute perfide, ad insultarvi e tu tornerai ad essere San Potter...-

- Draco io... - cominciò a protestare Harry, ma venne azzittito da un dito di Draco, che, delicatamente si posò sulle sue labbra.

- aspetta Harry. ... sò che fra di noi le cose sono cambiate, ma agli occhi degli altri, io rimango il figlio di un mangiamorte, e tu l'eroe del mondo magico... sò che sarà difficile, ma serebbe troppo pericoloso se gli altri sapessero...-

Harry annu� col capo, e fece una cosa inaspettata, ... posò un delicato bacio sul dito che ancora stava sulle sue soffici labbra.

Il cuore di Draco cominciò a battere velocissimo, spostò delicatamente la mano dal volto di Harry.

- Harry....- sussurrò Draco.

- Draco... - sussurrò Harry.

I loro volto erano sempre più vicini, i loro respiri sempre più veloci...fu Harry ad accorciare le distanze, diede a Draco un casto bacio sulle labbra.


	8. capitolo 8

Le labbra morbide di Harry si posarono con delicatezza su quelle di Draco.

Il cuore di Draco batteva forte, sembrava volesse uscire dal suo petto.

Delicatamente Harry ruppe quel magico contatto...

Entrambi avevano il respiro affannoso, le guance perennemente pallide di Draco, ora erano tinte di rosso.

Gli occhi di Harry erano sgranati, aveva avuto l'impulso improvviso di baciare Draco, voleva sentire le sue labbra morbide contro le sue, voleva sentire il suo profumo contro di se...

Quando Draco gli aveva appoggiato il suo dito sulle labbra per zittirlo, aveva sentito il bisogno di unirsi al freddo biondino.

- ... perchè mi hai baciato...?- chiese in un sussurro Malfoy.

Harry deglut� silenziosamente "... già... perchè ti ho baciato? ... e ora cosa gli rispondo?..."

- beh ... io... vo..volevo ... mph .... non lo sò...- disse sconsolato, abbassando lo sguardo.

Draco, vedendo la reazione di Harry, si rabbuiò - Come sarebbe non lo sò?!- la sua voce si stava alterando.

Ma Harry continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso verso i basso, non riusciva a guardare Draco negli occhi, sentiva che si sarebbe potuto perdere il quello splendido sguardo di ghiaccio.

- ... mi ... mi dispiace.. non..non lo sò...- sussurrò ancora Harry, in procinto di piangere.

Non capiva il perchè, ma il sapere che Draco era arrabbiato con lui, lo faceva stare male.

Il bel biondino, stava cercando di non esplodere dalla rabbia, velocemente si alzò dal letto e si fiondò in bagno.

In quel momento, stava provando delle sensazioni molto forti.

Da un lato, era euforico, per il bacio che aveva ricevuto da Harry, dall'altra parte, il comportamento di Harry lo aveva fatto arrabbiare.

" prima mi bacia... e poi non mi sà spiegare il perchè del bacio...!" si mise a pensare, mentre cercava di calmarsi.

Sembrava un leone in gabbia, continuava ad andare avanti ed indietro per tutto il bagno.

"... ma perchè mi ha baciato?!? ... " nella sua mente continuava a vedere lo sguardo smarrito di Harry. All'improvviso si fermò, come se avesse auto un'intuizione.

" devo chiedere consiglio... ma a chi?..." un volto fece capolino nella mente di Draco " Mamma.!".

Come una scheggia, corse nelle stanze dei suoi genitori, l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto consigliarlo era sua madre.

Arrivò trafelato davanti alla porta della camera dei suoi genitori, alzò la mano per bussare, quando sent� delle voci provenire dal suo interno.

Silenziosamente si mise ad ascoltare...

- ... si può sapere cosa è successo?... perchè stai piangendo Harry?...- chiese Narcissa, con voce dolce e comprensiva.

" Harry è li con mia... nostra madre e stà piangendo... perchè?" pensò Draco, accostandosi alla porta per sentire meglio.

- ... io ... sono uno stupido... sono riuscito a litigare con Draco... è tutta colpa mia ...- seguirono altri singhiozzi.

- Harry, se non mi racconti quello che è successo, non posso aiutarti...- dise Narcissa, cercando di farsi spiegare il motivo del pianto disperato di Harry.

Draco, pregò mentalmente tutti i santi che conosceva, sperava ardentemente che Harry non dicesse nulla del bacio.

- ... stavamo ... stavamo andando daccordo... e ...e io... ho rovinato tutto...-

Narcissa, si avvicinò all'orecchio di Harry e vi sussurro a bassa voce in modo che solo Harry potesse sentirla.

- lo hai baciato...?- chiese con un piccolo sorriso e con lo sguardo di una che la sapeva lunga...

Harry la guardò scioccato, ed istintivamente annu� con la testa.

- oh Harry... vieni qu�...- Narcissa abbracciò e confortò il suo bambino.

Draco intanto, non era riuscito ad udire le ultime parole che si erano scambiati Harry e Narcissa. " non sento niente..."

Fece un bel respiro profondo, decise di tornare in camera e di attendere il ritorno di Harry, dovevano parlarsi ...

- mamma, ... perchè non mi sembri sconvolta...?- chiese Harry una volta calmo a Narcissa.

Narcissa gli passò delicatamente una mano sul viso, con un dolce sorriso gli rispose - vedi Harry, ... non sono sconvolta, perchè credo che tu sia attratto da Draco, ... credo che fin dal vostro primo incontro, siate sempre stati attratti l'uno dall'altro... quello che dovresti domandarti ora è PERCHE' sei cos� attratto da lui.? Che cosa provi per Draco?... quando risponderai a queste due domande, ... credo che tutto si sistemerà... ma ora vai a dormire che è tardi...- gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia e lo guardò mentre titubante il moretto tornava nella sua stanza.

Il moretto chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, e con passo indeciso si avviò al suo letto.

- Harry?- lo chiamò debolmente Draco.

- s..si..- rispose Harry.

Draco scivolò fuori dal letto e si avvicinò ad Harry, che lo aspettava in piedi accanto al letto.

Quando furono l'uno di fronte all'altro, l'espressione di Draco, mutò, ... da accigliata, divenne leggermente più rilassata, il chè rincuorò un poco il moretto, ma Harry non si aspettava di certo una cosa simile.

Draco infatti, mise una mano dietro la testa di Harry e si spinse in avanti, ... quella notte,... i due si scambuarono il loro secondo bacio...

- Buona notte Harry... ora siamo pari...- disse il biondino ghignando.

Harry, che era rimasto imabolato, non era riuscito a spiccicare parola.

- Draco... tu mi hai baciato.!?!?- disse qualche istante dopo.

- si.!... anche tu prima lo hai fatto...!- rispose sfrontatamente il serpeverde, mentre si sistemava le coperte.

- si...ma era diverso... - cominciò a dire il grifone.

- si è vero...- acconsent� il biondino -... io bacio meglio...- esclamò malizioso.

Harry, ghignò - ma va là...non è vero.!!... he he he- disse mentre tirava un cuscino in faccia a Draco, scatenando cos� una lotta all'ultimo sangue...

Il mattino seguente, Oly andò a svegliare i due ragazzi, trovandosi di fronte una scena bizzarra... la stanza piena di piume... e i due ragazzi che dormivano beatamente abbracciati nello stesso letto.

Entrò lentamente nella stanza, avvicinandosi al biondino.

- signorino... signorino...- lo chiamò piano.

Draco apr� i suoi occhi, focalizzando il volto di Harry che ancora dormiva tranquillamente.

Poi notò che per la seconda volta, avevano dormito assieme ... " stà diventando un'abitudine..." pensò sorridendo.

- signorino... è tardi... oggi è il primo giorni di scuola...- gli ricordò l'elfo.

Draco annu� e diede ordine al piccolo elfo di preparare la colazione per lui ed Harry in sala da pranzo.

Quando il piccolo esserinò usc� dalla stanza, l'attenzione di Draco si concentrò sul moretto.

- Harry... sveglia...- gli sussurrò dolcemente.

- ancora cinque minuti...- mugugnò quest'ultimo.

- pelandrone... sveglia...- lo richiamò Draco.

Ma Harry non voleva saperne di svegliarsi.

" a mali estremi,... estremi rimedi..." pensò Draco, baciando per la terza volta il giovane grifone, che, anche addormentato, rispose al bacio come se fosse una cosa naturale.

Harry apr� lentamente gli occhi, trovandosi davanti il volto di Draco che si stava allontanando dal suo volto.

- ... giorno...- disse il biondino.

- ciao... Draco... stavo pensando... come farò ad Hogwarts svegliarmi senza i tuoi baci?...- disse ridacchiando Harry.

Per tutta risposta, Draco ghignò e lo buttò giù dal letto dicendogli - ... dovrai resistere.!!!-


	9. capitolo 9

Fecero colazione tutti assieme, gli elfi stavano finendo di sistemare i loro bauli.

- Allora ragazzi. Mi auguro che ci renderete fieri con i vostri voti a scuola...- cominciò a dire Lucius. - ... e spero che quest'anno non litigherete come gli altri anni...- disse volgendo gli occhi al cielo, sapendo che ciò che aveva appena detto era pressochè un miracolo...

- si papà.!- risposero in coro i due fratelli.

- bene... ora è meglio andare... vado a dire all'autista di preparare l'auto...- e cos� dicendo, lasciò Harry, Draco e Narcissa in salone.

- ... cercate di non cacciarvi nei guai...- disse dolcemente Lady Malfoy, abbracciando prima Harry e poi Draco.

- faremo il possibile...- rispose il biondino ghignando.

- Draco, cerca di non fare disperare Harry... anche se gli altri non devono capire ciò che stà accadendo, non è una buona scusa per farlo arrabbiare...- lo rimproverò Narcissa.

Il ghigno di Draco si spense e lasciò spazio ad un visino imbronciato, mentre Harry, sghignazzava.

- guarda Harry, che la stessa cosa vale per te.!- lo rimbeccò Narcissa, facendo ghignare il biondino...

In quel momento rientrò Lucius...- bene, è tutto pronto, Draco, tu come sempre verrai con me... Harry...tu sarai accompagnato da Narcissa...state attenti... ci vediamo alla stazione...- appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo e lo fissò negli occhi .- stai attento...per qualunque cosa, ricordati che Draco sarà li con te...-

Harry annu� e osservò le due figure bionde uscire dal portone del castello.

Draco si girò un ultima volta e sorrise al grifondoro - ... ci vediamo a scuola Potter...-.

Harry sorrise di rimando e rispose - eclissati Malfoy...-.

Quando Draco spar�, Harry sent� la mano di Narcissa sulla sua spalla.

- sei pronto Harry?- chiese dolcemente.

- si... ho un pò di paura... ma sono pronto...- rispose mentre si infilava il suo mantello con il simbolo di Hogwarts.

Lady Narcissa, indossò una tunica ed un mantello nero con cappuccio.

I suoi capelli biondo miele, vennero magicamente colorati di nero, i suoi occhi azzurri divennero anchessi neri.

Cercò di coprirsi il volto il più possibile con il cappuccio.

Nessuno avrebbe riconosciuto Lady Narcissa Malfoy, sotto quegli indumenti.

- andiamo...- disse la Lady, prendendo Harry per mano e conducendolo verso una seconda auto, meno appariscente di quella usata da Lucius, che avrebbe condotto i due alla stazione di Kings Cross.

Durante il tragitto, Narcissa ed Harry parlarono un pò...

- ... allora Harry, mi raccomando scrivimi ogni tanto, ... -

- si mamma, non ti preoccupare- le sorrise dolcemente.

- cercate di andare daccordo tu e Draco... anzi... come è andata poi quando se tornato in camera l'altra sera?- chiese curiosa, posando il suo sguardo indagatore sul moretto, che arross� furiosamente.

- be..bene... abbiamo fatto pace...- rispose Harry, cercando di controllare il tremito della sua voce.

In quel momento infatti gli erano tornati in mente i tre baci che si erano scambiati lui e Draco.

Il risveglio di quel mattino era stato meraviglioso, ... sentire le labbra del biondino sulle sue, era stato sublime.

Mentre stava ancora ripensando alle sensazioni che Draco sapeva dargli solo con la vicinanza, si accorse solo all'ultimo minuto di essere arrivato alla stazione.

Prima che l'autista lo facesse scendere in un parcheggio poco distante dall'entrata della stazione, Harry abbracciò un'ultima volta sua madre.

- stai atteno ... mi raccomando...- gli sussurrò dolcemente Narcissa.

- non ti preoccupare... ti voglio bene mamma...- rispose Harry con voce commossa.

- anche io tesoro...- rispose teneramente Narcissa. - ora vai...- disse sciogliendo il tenero abbraccio.

Harry usc� dalla vettura e con passo veloce si avviò verso la stazione.

Finalmente aveva una famiglia, due genitori splendidi su cui poteva contare e chiedere consiglio... decisamente il suo anno scolastico stava cominciando molto bene...

" ma dove è finito?!?" pensò preoccupato un biondino dallo sguardo di ghiaccio, che con circospezione si guardava intorno, cercando di scorgere la sua nemesi.

" se gli fosse successo qualche cosa??? ... no... non può essergli successo niente...c'è mia ... hem... nostra madre con lui... è al sicuro... o no???"

L'angoscia lo stava divorando, non riusciva a vedere Harry da nessuna parte...

- Hey Malfoy, ... hai perso i tuoi gorilla???- chiese una voce familiare con una nota di strafottenza.

Draco dovette trattenere un sorrso nel sentire quella voce.

Con una calma che in quel momento non pensava di avere, si girò ed incrociò lo sguardo verde smeraldo di Harry.

- Potter... pensavo che finalmente ti fossi ritirato.! Invece sei ancora qui... decisamente quest'anno comincia proprio male...- ghignò.

- eclissati Malfoy...- rispose Harry, sorridendo appena.

Draco si avvicinò con uno sguardo minaccioso. Debolmente sussurrò al moretto - ero in pensiero... ma dove eri finito?-

- traffico...- rispose sempliecemente il moretto.

- Harry.!!!!- lo chiamò una voce molto familiare ai due.

Il moretto si girò verso il suo amico Ron che stava correndo verso di loro.

- Ron.!...Hermione.!- esclamò Harry.

I due grifondoro si fiondarono sul moretto, sommergendolo di abbracci.

- oh Harry... come stai? eravamo cos� preoccupati...- disse Hermione, tutto d'un fiato.

Malfoy che si sentiva di troppo e sentiva che una forte gelosia lo stava assalendo, cercò un modo per svignarsela...

- bene ... bene... Potter... vedo che sei ancora circondato da Lenticchia e dalla mezzosangue... - disse cercando di essere maligno.

Harry alzò lo sguardo verso il biondino, non capendo subito che si trattava di un diversivo... ma quando sent� Ron scagliarsi contro Draco verbalmente, si dovette trattenere parechio per non prendere le difese di Draco.

Non poteva difendere il serpeverde, ... avrebbe destato troppi sospetti, ma lo infastidiva parecchio il modo in cui i suoi due amici si rivolgevano al biondino.

I tre grifondoro trovarono uno scompartimento tutto per loro... Ron ed Hermione sommersero Harry di domande.. molte delle quali vennero deliberatamente ignorate da Harry... per lo più erano domande su dove era stato e con chi era stato fino a quel momento.

Ma Harry non poteva rivelare nulla della sua splendida estate passata con la sua nuova famiglia.

Mentre si perdeva nei ricordi di quei due mesi splendidi, non sent� alcuni pezzi della conversazione fra Ron ed Hermione, solo quando i due nominarono i Malfoy, Harry si concentrò sui loro discorsi.

- ... spero proprio che riescano ad incastrare Lucius Malfoy,... quel mangiamorte deve finire in carecere ad Azkaban per tutta la vita.!- disse Ron con enfasi. - ... e anche suo figlio...-

Harry strinse i pugni per la rabbia " come possono dire una cosa del genere,... anche se mio padre ha quel tatuaggio... non vuol dire che sia ancora un mangiamorte... e come può pensare che Draco dovrebbe finire ad Azkaban.?!?-

Si voltò verso il finestrino, cercando di non ascoltare i loro discorsi, ma la cosa era presso chè difficile, soprattutto quando Ron o Hermione chiedevano di confermare le loro tesi...

Alla fine, non riuscendo più a sopportare la loro presenza, si alzò e andò fuori dallo scomprtimento, senza dire una parola.

Ron ed Hermione si guardarono, senza capire che cosa fosse preso ad Harry.

" come possono dire certe cose.!!!" pensò furioso Harry, mentre attraversava tutto il treno velocemente, cerando il bagno.

Quando lo trovò, si fiondò dentro, stava per chiudere la porta, quando un piede si insinuò, impedendogli di chiuderla.

- ma cosa...- disse Harry, ma si azzitt�, vedendo la testa di Draco, far capolino.

- ciao.!- disse il biondino, entrando in bagno e chiudendo la porta a chiave dietro di se.

- ciao... - disse Harry con voce delusa.

- cosa è successo...?- chiese Draco, sentendo che c'era qualche cosa che non andava.

- niente... cioè... mi sono stancato di sentire quei due parlare ... cos� mi sono rifugiato qu�...- disse Harry appoggiandosi con la schiena alla cabina.

- ah... ti sei stancato di sentire le cattiverie su di noi da parte dei tuoi amichetti ??... vero???- disse ghignando Draco.

- mph... si- rispose stancamente Harry.- ... e tu come facevi a sapere che ero qui?-

- ti ho visto... stavo venendo a vedere come andava... sai le solite cose,... vi avrei fatto qualche schifosa battuta eccetera ... eccettera, il solito repertorio...- disse con sufficenza il biondino.

Harry sorrise stancamente.

- Harry, hai un anno intero da far passare,... di cattiverie sulla nostra famiglia ne sentirai parecchie... sarà difficile, ma dovrai sopportarlo...- disse Draco abbracciandolo.

Harry si lasciò abbracciare dal biondino, si sentiva bene fra le sue braccia... avrebbe tanto voluto non staccarsi mai.

Draco sent� che il corpo di Harry si era rilassato... lo tenne stretto a sè per qualche minuto... poi dolcemente si staccò dal moretto.

- Harry... ascolta...- disse, mettendo un dito sotto il mento del moretto e sollevandone dolcemente il volto - ricorda che io sono qu� accanto a te... sempre...- sussurrò il biondo serpeverde, posando poi un bacio delicato sulle labbra del moro grifondoro.

Harry chiuse gli occhi e assaporò quel piccolo momento di intimità che si era creato fra di loro.

Lentamente Draco si staccò di malavoglia - ora vai... prima che ti vengano a cercare... -

Il moretto annu�, fece un sorriso di gratitudine al suo angelo biondo e usc� dal bagno, ritornando cos� nello scompartimento, dove lo attendevano Ron ed Hermione.


	10. capitolo 10

La scuola era rincominciata nella normalità più assoluta... o quasi...

Draco ed Harry, si vedevano di sfuggita durante i pasti o quando avevano le stesse lezioni... di tempo per stare soli a parlare ne avevano veramente poco.

Entrambi soffrivano per questo cambiamento cos� radicale, spesso si soffermavavno a pensare al tempo trascorso a Malfoy Manor, ... , a tutti i bellissimi pomeriggi passati assieme a studiare, a passeggiare o a ballare...

Ma a scuola era tutto diverso,... per gli altri, loro erano Malfoy e Potter, dovevano odiarsi, combattersi ed insultarsi... era difficile per tutti e due questa situazione.

Durante l'ora di storia della magia, Harry era riuscito ad accaparrarsi l'ultimo banco infondo all'aula, lontano da Hermione e Ron che sedevano in prima fila.

Quel giorno avevano lezione con i Serpeverde.

Harry continuava a fissare l'entrata dell'aula, finchè non vide entrare il suo Draco.

Avrebbe tanto voluto sorridergli, ma anche questo gli era vietato.

Anche Draco lo notò, con il suo solito cipiglio, andò vicino ad Harry, gli fece delle battute cattive, tanto per dare scena, finchè non entrò il professor Ruf. Draco si mise seduto accanto ad Harry, facendo segno agli altri serpeverde che non poteva alzarsi perchè era arrivato il professore.

- come mai lontano dagli altri?- chiese curioso il biondino, facendo finta di prendere appunti.

- ... cos�... non mi andava di sentire le loro frecciatine ...- rispose Harry sempre a bassa voce.

Videro che Hermione si era voltata a fissarli per un attimo, per poi continuare a seguire la lezione.

Harry e Draco stavano fingendo alla grande di seguire la noiosissima lezione di Ruf.

- ... ti controllano?!- chiese Draco ghignando...

- ha ha ha... lo trovi divertente...?!?- rispose Harry sarcastico.

-... abbastanza... il bambino sopravvissuto controllato a vista... he he he - ghignò Draco.

- piantala.!... non è carino ridere delle sfortune altrui...- disse Harry con un mezzo sorriso.

- he he he... ma tu stai ascoltando quello che stà spiegando?- chiese Draco, dopo aver ridacchiato.

- sinceramente no.! Perchè tu si??- chiese Harry con gli occhi sgranati.

- ma per chi mi hai preso?... Assolutamente no.! ...- rispose schifato Malfoy, suscitando delle piccole risate al suo fratellino.

- ti va di scrivere una lettera alla mamma?- chiese Harry, mentre prendeva una pergamena nuova e la sua piuma.

Draco alzò le spalle e disse - si... cosa le scriviamo...-

- beh,... innanzitutto come stà...poi le scriviamo cosa facciamo noi a scuola....- comincò a dire Harry.

- ok, chi scrive? io o te...?- domandò Draco.

- Facciamo un pezzo io e un pezzo te?...- propose Harry.

- ci stò, comincia tu...- acconsent� Draco.

- ok.-

Harry cominciò a scrivere la sua parte di lettera, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Draco.

Inizio lettera:

Cara Mamma,

come stai?

Qu� a scuola le cose procedono abbastanza bene, ... in questo momento io e Draco stiamo facendo lezione di storia della magia, una noia mortale... Hermione e Ron, continuano ad assillarmi con domande di ogni genere, ma le più insistenti sono Dove sei stato questa estate? con chi ?... credo un giorno o l'altro mi faranno bere di nascosto il veritaserum, per farmi confessare... a parte questo, le lezioni vanno bene, anche Pozioni comincia a piacermi, Draco mi aiuta molto. Sono contento di averlo vicino a scuola. Anche se purtroppo ci vediamo molto poco... anzi, credo che ora tocchi a lui scrivere ciao a presto, con affetto Harry.

Harry passò la pergamena a Draco, che lesse le righe di Harry, trattenendo un piccolo sorriso quando lesse il pezzo in cui parlava di lui.

Prese la piuma che aveva usato Harry poco prima e assicirandosi che Harry seguisse la lezione, scrisse la sua parte.

Carissima Madre, vedo che Harry ti ha già scritto un piccolo resoconto di ciò che accade qu�... da parte mia, va tutto bene, accadono sempre le solite cose, ... per Harry invece è molto diverso... la Granger e Weasley, non lo perdono di vista un attimo. Mi riesce molto difficile avvicinarmi a lui, senza destare sospetti... credo che la notte abbia ancora gli incubi, perchè molte volte noto che ha delle occhiaie da far paura.

Mi serve un tuo consiglio su come muovermi, aspetto una tua risposta il prima possibile.

Con affetto tuo figlio Draco.

Arrotolò la pergamena e la infilò nella sua borsa.

- ... la spedisco io...- sussurrò al moretto, che annu�, facendo un piccolo sorriso..

Finita la lezione, svogliatamente Harry si alzò dal suo posto e raggiunse molto lentamente i suoi due carcerieri (ormai Harry e Draco li definivano tali). Infatti Ron ed Hermione si assicuravano sempre di stare appiccicati ad Harry, o di sorvegliarlo. La cosa infastidiva molto Draco, che non riusciva ad avvicinarsi al moretto, ma anche Harry da parte sua era molto infastidito dal comportamento dei due. Non poteva fare nulla senza avere Ron od Hermione vicini... la cosa lo stava irritando parecchio.

Due giorni dopo, mentre stavano camminando in uno dei tanti corridoi, per raggiungere la loro sala comune, videro la professoressa McGrannit venire verso di loro.

- Potter, ... il professor Silente ti aspetta nel suo ufficio... - disse serafica.

- Vado subito.- disse Harry, incamminandosi verso l'ufficio del preside.

- Weasley, Granger, non credo che il signor Potter abbia bisogno delle guardie del corpo.! Andate a studiare.!- disse la McGrannit, fermando i due grifondoro che stavano seguendo Harry.

- Ma professoressa...- cominciò a dire Ron.

- Signor Weasley, ... quello che il signor Potter deve fare dal preside non siano affari vostri. E ora andate nella vostra sala comune.!- disse risoluta la McGrannit, assicurandosi di vedere i due grifoni salire le scale verso il loro dormitorio.

Poi si rivolse ad Harry con tono gentile - ... Potter, ti conviene sbrigarti, ti stanno aspettando...-

Harry la guardò confuso - ... chi? ... chi mi stà aspettando?-

La McGrannit si fece più vicina e gli sussurrò - i tuoi... ehm genitori...-

Harry la fissò spalancando i suoi occhioni verdi. - sono qui.!-

Ad un gesto affermatio della professoressa, si voltò e corse come un matto vero l'ufficio del preside.

Corse più veloce che poteva... i suoi genitori erano li,... finalmente avrebbe potuto riabbracciarli e parlare con loro.

Spalancò la porta del preside, trovandosi di fronte Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy.

- Mamma.! Papà.!- urlò felice di vederli in quel momento.

- Harry tesoro...- disse Narcissa, vedendolo correre verso di lei ed abbracciarla forte.

L'abbraccio di Narcissa era tenero e dolce, Harry rimase volentieri fra le sue braccia, e si lasciò coccolare per qualche istante, poi fù il turno di Lucius. Al contrario di Narcissa, il suo abbraccio era forte, trasmetteva sicurezza.

- Harry, abbiamo ricevuto la vostra lettera...- cominciò a dire Narcissa.

Harry annu�.

- scusatemi, vado a salutare Draco...- disse Lucius, volendo lasciare soli la sua sposa con Harry.

Lo sguardo di Narcissa tornò verso Harry.

- ... allora,... nella vostra lettera mi dite che è tutto a posto, però... ho avuto l'impressione che tu volessi parlarmi... è giusto?- chiese con dolcezza.

Harry sospirò, si mise seduto sulla sedia accanto a quella di sua madre e rispose - si... non sò come spiegarmi,... ma è difficile stare a scuola, ed essere sempre sorvegliato dai miei amici... non... non sono libero di fare niente senza essere controllato.!-.

Narcissa gli prese una mano e la mise fra le sue... - Harry tesoro, sò che è difficile,... ti chiedo solo di pazientare ancora qualche giorno... vedrai, troveremo una soluzione... -

Harry annu� anche se poco convinto...

- tesoro, ... dimmi hai ancora gli incubi?- chiese preoccupata.

- ogni tanto mi capita, ... non sono più cos� frequenti come l'anno prima,... ma quando mi capita di averne uno, ... è orribile...- disse il moretto con voce cupa.

- a Malfoy Manor, ti è mai capitato di averne?- chiese Lady Malfoy.

- all'inizio si,... ma poi...- si interruppe.

- continua...- lo esortò Narcissa.

- quando ... quando dormivo accanto a Draco, non facevo nessun incubo e mi sentivo...- si interruppe di nuovo non sapendo che aggettivo usare.

Narcissa fin� la frase per lui. - ... felice?... completo.?-

Le guance di Harry si tinsero di rosso mentre annuiva col capo.

- Harry, le notti in cui non fai degli incubi... pensi a Draco?- chiese con un piccolo sorriso.

Harry annu� di nuovo.

- sei molto legato a Draco vero?...-

- ... stò bene, accanto a lui...- rispose semplicemente Harry, pensando che quando il biondino era nei paraggi, riusciva sempre a dare il meglio di se e sentiva il suo cuore battere di gioia.

Lucius rientrò nella stanza con l'oggetto dei loro discorsi.

- Madre.! Harry.!- disse Draco entrando poco dopo il padre.

- vedo che la famiglia Malfoy è tutta qu� finalmente.!- disse il preside entrando a sua volta nell'ufficio.

I presenti volsero tutti lo sguardo verso quella bizzarra figura.


	11. capitolo 11

- Buon Giorno signor Preside...- disse Harry.

- Albus...- dissero i coniugi Malfoy.

Solo Draco rimase in silenzio ad osservare la bizzarra figura che prendeva posto dietro la scrivania.

Albus, dopo essersi seduto, riprese a parlare.: - ... ora che siamo tutti qu�, sentiamo quale è il problema...-

Harry, osservò per un breve istante i suoi genitori, poi rivolse lo sguardo verso Draco, fù proprio il biondino a rispondere al preside.

- io ed Harry, non riusciamo a passare mai un pò di tempo assieme, ... sapevamo che sarebbe stato difficile, ma non riusciamo nemmeno a parlarci per cinque minuti che arrivano la Granger o Weasley, o qualcun'altro e trascinano via Harry...- disse scocciato.

- è vero.- disse Harry, sentendo che e sue guance andavano piano piano arrossandosi, ma non per l'imbarazzo, ma perchè sapeva che Draco lo stava osservando.

- io e Draco non siamo ancora riusciti a passare un attimo sa soli...- la voce di Harry era triste, Silente notò che il grifone aveva quasi sempre lo sguardo fisso sul biondino e che anche Draco difficilmente toglieva lo sguardo da Harry.

Il preside osservò tutta la famiglia Malfoy,... aveva visto Harry felice pochi istanti fà, ma ora era tornato di nuovo triste, esattamente come nei giorni precedenti... Albus aveva capito che lo stato d'animo del giovane Potter dipendeva unicamente dal biondino seduto accanto a lui.

-... l'unico modo che in cui posso aiutarvi, cercando di non destare sospetti, .., è quello di creare dei gruppi di studio, ... cos� passerete più tempo assieme,...purtroppo questa per il momento è l'unica soluzione che vi posso fornire...avvertirò io la professoressa McGrannit e tutto il corpo docenti..., ora, voi due aspettate qu� fuori dal mio ufficio, dovrei parlare un'attimo con i vostri genitori...-

I due ragazzi annuirono e sotto lo sguardo dei quattro adulti, uscirono dall'ufficio del preside, aspettando i loro cari nella stanza adiacente.

... i due erano seduti su una comoda poltroncina, erano molto vicini... le loro mani si sfioravano, ma nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di spostare la prorpia.

- ... cosa credi che si stiano dicendo?- chiese Harry a Draco, volgendo il suo sguardo in quello argentato.

- non sò... probabilmente stanno parlando di question...- il biondino venne interrotto da un tenero bacio a fior di labbra.

Colto alla sprovvista, rimase per un secondo immobile. Questo bacio era diverso da quelli che si erano scambiati, era tenero, dolce, come se volesse esprimere qualche cosa di più profondo.

Non riusc� a rispondere al bacio, il rumore della maniglia che si abbassava li interruppe, Harry si staccò velocemente da quelle soffici labbra e prese a guardare altrove.

I quattro maghi uscirono dall'ufficio di Silente.

- Draco, Harry, noi ora andiamo, ... - disse Lucius, fermandosi accanto ai suoi due figli.

- va bene padre- disse Draco.

Narcissa li abbracciò uno alla volta, facebdo le solite raccomandazioni.

Quando i coniugi Malfoy ebbero lasciato la stanza, accompagnati da Silente, i due studenti rimasero soli di nuovo.

- beh... credo che sia ora di andare...- disse Harry, facendo per alzarsi dalla soffice poltroncina, ma una mano di Draco lo agguantò e lo rimise seduto.

- cosa stai facend...- esattamente come lui prima aveva interrotto Draco nel suo discorso, ora il biondino aveva fatto tacere il moretto con una bacio da mozzare il fiato.

Alll'inizio era casto, ma sentendo Harry rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco, aveva mutato il bacio poco alla volta, le loro lingue si sfioravano per poi riprendersi... le loro guance erano tinte di un bel rosso.

Le mani di Draco erano una tra i capelli di Harry, e l'altra dietro la schiena del moretto, lo teneva ben saldo a sè, anche se non c'è ne era bisogno, dato che Harry non lo avrebbe di sicuro allontanato... le mani di Harry infatti vagavano per tutta la schiena del biondino, causandogli dei lamenti di piacere.

Di nuovo lo stesso rumore della maniglia li interruppe per la seconda volta,... velocemente si staccarono e volsero lo sguardo verso l'entrata, dove la professoressa McGranniit stava entrando, ignara di quello che era accaduto pochi istanti fà.

- è ora di tornare nelle vostre sale comuni...- disse serafica, mentre conduceva i due alunni fuori nel corridoio.

Mentre facevano la strada, Draco era al settimo cielo, Harry lo aveva baciato di sua spontanea volontà, e aveva risposto al suo bacio... solo al pensiero di cosa avevano fatto poco prima lo scombussolò un pò... ma ora si stava rafforzando in lui il pensiero che Harry potesse provare qualche cosa per lui, non solo affetto fraterno, ma qualche cosa di più profondo.

- Harry.! Harry.!- i tre si voltarono verso la voce che aveva chiamato il bel moretto, trovandosi Ginevra Weasley, che correva verso di loro.

- Ciao Ginny.!- la salutò il moretto.

- ciao.! Buon giorno professoressa.!... Malfoy.- salutò la rossa.

Malfoy non la contò nemmeno, mentre invece la professoressa educatamente la saltuò - ... beh, ora vi lascio, ma Potter, Malfoy... mi raccomando....- disse la professoressa con sguardo serio, non aggiungendo altro, dato che i due avevano capito che dovevano stare attenti a non mostrarsi troppo amichevoli davanti agli altri studenti.

- cosa avete combinato?- chiese Ginny non avendo capito.

- niente Gin... non ti preoccupare...- disse Harry sorridendo.

La rossa non parve convinta, anche perchè Malfoy era li con loro e non dava segno di volersene andare...- senti Harry...- cominciò a dire piano, tirando Harry verso di sè, allontanandolo di un paio di metri dal biondo serpeverde.

- dimmi...-

- volevo solo avvisarti che... beh... ecco....- la rossa non sapeva come cominciare il discorso.

- è successo qualche cosa con Ron ed Hermione?- chiese curioso Harry.

La rossa annu� e cominciò a spiegare: - sai quanto sono testardi... e ... beh, tieni presente che loro ti voglio bene e non ti farebbero mai del male... ma mi sembrava giusto dirtelo...ecco loro... hanno preparato una pozione di veritaserum... e da quello che ho capito,... ti metteranno un pò di quella roba nel succo di zucca che berrai stasera a cena ...- disse Giny, diventato bordeaux.

- COOSA.!?- esclamò Harry ad alta voce, attirando ancora di più l'attenzione di Malfoy su di sè.

- sssh.. parla piano... non arrabbiarti, loro sono preoccupati, ti vogliono bene, ... ma te l'ho detto, sono MOLTO testoni, .... ti ho avvisato, perchè sò quanto possono essere invadenti con i loro modi, lo fanno a fin di bene, ma sono comunque dei rompiscatole.!- fin� Ginny.

Harry rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi sorrise a Ginny e le sussurrò - grazie Gin. Hai fatto bene a dirmelo... non preoccuparti, non sono arrabbiato ... ma devo chiederti un favore... se combineranno altro, mi puoi avvisare come hai fatto oggi?- chiese speranzoso.

- Certo Harry.! Sai che sei come un fratello per me.!- disse sorridendogli la rossa.

- Bene, allora a dopo...- le disse Harry, salutandola.

Quando la rossa Weasley, si fù allontanata, Draco si avvicinò a lui, leggermente preoccupato e leggermente geloso.

- allora la babbanofila cosa ti ha detto di cos� sconvoglente.!?- chiese.

Harry, notanto lo sguardo di Draco, decise di prendersi gioco di lui...- mi ha detto che mi ama.! e che vuole essere la mia ragazza.!-

A Draco si era bloccato il respiro, ed era improvvisamente sbiancato.

- Draco?.... - chiese titubante Harry, non notando nessuna reazione nel biondino.

- e ... tu cosa hai sposto?!- chiese quasi sussurrando.

Harry non sapeva se farla finita con lo scherzo o continuare, da una parte era molto curioso di vedere le reazioni di Draco, non sapeva perchè, ma vedere Draco cos� sconvolto per lui, gli aveva fatto battere forte il cuore.

Il grifondoro prese un bel respiro e disse: - ... che ci devo pensare, ...-

- oh...- fù l'unico commento di Draco.

- Draco...-

- mph...- lo sguardo del serpeverde era spento.

- stavo scherzando.!-

Appena Draco recep� le ultime parole di Harry, esplose con un - IDIOTA.!!!! MI HAI FATTO VENIRE UN COLPO.!!!- si rese conto troppo tardi di quello che aveva detto. Notò infatti che il moretto lo guardava curioso.

- perchè?... ti avrebbe sconvolto tanto?- chiese Harry.

- Harry.!!!- urlò Ginny, correndo verso di loro.

- cosa c'è Ginny.?!- chiese leggermente scocciato per questa interruzione.

- Hermione e Ron ti stanno cercando, stanno venendo qu�...- disse, notando che Malfoy era ancora l�.

Guardò prima uno, poi l'altro...- voi due... cosa...- ma venne interrotta da dei passi veloci, che annunciavano l'arrivo dei due grifoni.

Draco osservò Harry e gli disse: - a dopo Potter.-

- ... a dopo Malfoy.- rispose Harry.

Segu� con lo sguardo il serpeverde che si allontanava, per poi volgere lo sguardo verso Ginny che lo osservava curiosa.

La cosa bella di Ginny era che sapeva mantenere un segreto ed era molto discreta. In sostanza era una persona degna di fiducia, ed Harry decise di tenere ben presente le sue qualità.


	12. capitolo 12

Draco aveva appena fatto in tempo a girare l'angolo, che apparvero Ron ed Hermione.

Con un finto sorriso, Harry, agguantò Ginny per un braccio e le sussurrò all'orecchio - ti prego reggimi il gioco...-

Ginny lo osservò sgranando gli occhi, non capendo cosa intendesse il moretto.

- Harry.! Ginny.!- li chiamò Hermione avvicinandosi a loro, seguita a ruota da Ron.

- ciao Herm.!- la salutò il moretto.

Hermione osservò prima Harry e poi Ginny, poi il suo sguardo si posò sul braccio della rossa, notando che Harry lo stava tenendo con la mano.

- cosa stavate facendo?...- chiese incuriosita la riccia.

- niente di chè... stavamo passeggiando... perchè?- chiese Harry innocentemente.

Hermione li guardò sospettosa... - tanto per sapere, sei sparito all'improvviso... e poi anche Ginny era sparita...ci siamo... preoccupati..., anzi come mai Silente ti ha convocato? è successo qualche cosa?-

- Assolutamente no.! stai tranquilla, Silente voleva solo sapere come andava, tutto qu�.!- esclamò sicuro il moretto.

Ginny non aveva ancora alzato gli occhi, sapeva di essere scrutata, non solo da Hermione, ma anche da suo fratello Ron.

Con le guance rosse, si voltò verso Harry e dolcemente gli chiese - Harry, finiamo la nostra passeggiata?-

- oh,... si certo... scusateci...- disse il moretto, lasciando i due grifoni in mezzo al corridoio, recandosi con Ginny a braccetto verso il laghetto.

Camminarono senza parlarsi, finchè non giunsero in riva al lago... un leggero venticello soffiava, increspandone la superfice blu.

- Harry...- cominciò a parlare la rossa -... sò che non vuoi raccontarmi cosa c'è tra te e Malfoy... e non ti preoccupare, non ti chiederò nulla... perchè è ovvio che voi due avete qualche cosa di particolare... anche se non riesco ancora a capire cosa... ma sappi che se ti serve un consiglio o un'aiuto, io... ci sono sempre...-

Harry la guardò con occhi sgranati - Ginny... io...-

Ginevra mise la sua mano davanti alla bocca di Harry. - Harry, ti ho già detto che non mi devi spiegazioni... cerca di usare la testa... e stai attento... tutto qu�...-

Harry annu�, decisamente sollevato, non aveva sbagliato nel valutare Ginny. - Grazie Gin... sei un ottima amica...- le fece un sorriso dolce che venne ricambiato dalla rossa.

Da lontano, i due grifoni stavano osservando la scena...

- Herm, secondo te cosa si stanno dicendo?- chiese Ron alla sua compagna di avventure.

- non lo sò... ma deve essere qualche cosa di carino... perchè si stanno sorridendo...- ipotizzò la ragazza, nascosta dal la vegetazione mentre spiava i due in riva al lago

- secondo te si sono messi insieme?- chiese speranzoso Ron.

- non lo sò... questa sera cercherò di scoprirlo... ora è meglio andare...-

La sera venne presto, Harry e Ginny entrarono nella sala grande per la cena, continuando a chiaccherare.

Diversi sguardi si posarono su di loro, ma quattro furono i più insistenti... lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Draco, che a fatica stava reprimendo la sua gelosia, lo sguardo azzurro di Ron, che sperava ardentemente di vedere fidanzato Harry con sua sorella, lo sguardo indagatore di Mione, che cercava di capire cosa stesse realmente accadendo e per ultimo uno sguardo dal colore blu profondo, che non riusciva a scollare gli occhi dalla coppia che era appena entrata.

Ginny ed Harry, presero posto l'una di fronte all'altro.

Ginny dava le spalle alla tavolata verde / argento, cos�, quando Harry alzava lo sguardo, tutti pensarono che il suo sguardo si posasse sulla rossa Weasley, quando invece il verde smeraldo cercava insistentemente il color ghiaccio fra le serpi.

Finita la cena, Harry si ritirò nella torre dei grifoni, stava scrivendo un messaggio da spedire a Draco.

Non poteva usare Hedwige, l'avrebbero riconosciuta tutti, optò per un barbagianni della scuola, non avrebbe dato di sicuro nell'occhio.

Prese il suo mantello dell'inivisibilità e con passo deciso andò alla guferia...

...Draco stava cercando di concentrarsi sul tema di pozioni... la cosa era alquanto difficile... poichè aveva sempre in mente Harry e la rossa Weasley che entravano sorridenti in sala grande...

Per la rabbia, scaraventò il bioccettino dell'inchiostro contro la parete.

- Hey.! Calmino...-

Il biondo serpeverde alzò lo sguardo, per incrociare quello blu intenso di Blase Zabini...

- che vuoi Zabini.!?- chiese seccato per essere stato disturbato.

Con grazia, Blase prese posto vicino a Malfoy, i suoi occhi non avevano mai lasciato la figura bionda.

- sei nervosetto Malfoy... centra per caso l'entrata in sala dei due grifondoro?...- chiese con finta curiosità.

Draco lo fissò più freddamente che potè, cercò di controllare la voce, in modo che suonasse calma e distaccata. - ... perchè?... dovrebbe...?-

Un piccolo sorriso furbo si formò sulle labbra di Blase. - ... ho visto come guardavi l'entrata dei due piccioncini...e sono venuto per dirti di lasciare perdere...-

Draco nascose più che bene il suo turbamento e con disinvoltura cercò di approfondire le parole del compagno. - ... cosa dovrei lasciare perdere?...-

- lo sa benissimo... comunque volevo solo avvisarti che se cercherai di farti avanti... troverai pane per i tuoi denti...- sussurrò maligno il moretto dagli occhi blu.

- cosa intendi Zabini.!?- chiese sempre più nervoso e con la paura di sentirsi dire quello che più temeva.

- intendo dire che troverai ME come avversario... ed io Malfoy... non cedo facilmente..., quando trovo quello che voglio, me lo prendo... in questo caso ho scelto grifondoro... prima o poi, cederà a me...-

- Zabini, vedi di levarti subito da qu�.!- sibilò Draco, molto sconvolto per la dichiarazione di guerra di Blase.

- certo... me ne vado... a presto Draco...- ghignò il moro, mentre lasciava la stanza.

Il biondino aveva il respiro accelerato per la rabbia che stava trattenendo "...cazzo.! Ci mancava solo che qualcuno puntasse il mio Harry.!! Sapevo che sarebbe successo,... ma speravo che accadesse il più tardi possibile... cosa posso fare???" camminava avanti ed indietro, senza sosta... perso nei suoi pensieri ... " devo avvisarlo in qualche modo,... devo riuscire a legarlo a me, in modo che nessuno me lo porti via... ma come????"

Il continuo bussare alla porta, lo distrasse per un attimo - chi è?!-

- è arrivato questo per te...- disse Tiger entrando nella stanza, porgendo la piccola pergamena a Draco.

Il sigillo era ancora intatto, segno che nessuno l'aveva aperta... la piccola pergamena, portava il sigillo di famiglia dei Malfoy.

Draco srotolò il piccolo rotolo, leggendo avidamente il contenuto:

inizio lettera:

Draco, incontriamoci subito in biblioteca, devo parlarti... Harry.

fine lettera.

Con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, Draco si recò subito in biblioteca, dove un Harry molto agitato lo stava aspettando.


	13. capitolo 13

Harry continuava a camminare avanti ed indietro... avrebbe fatto un solco nel pavimento, se Draco non lo avesse fermato.

- Harry, cosa c'è.? - chiese il biondo serpeverde, cercando di capire l'urgenza di quel messaggio.

Harry prese posto in uno dei tanti tavoli della biblioteca e prese un bel respiro profondo. - ... questa sera, quando siamo rientrati nella sala comune, ... io e Ginny abbiamo trovato Ron ed Hermione che stavano confabulando... credo di centrare qualche cosa, perchè si sono azzittiti subito appena mi hanno visto... - fece una piccola pausa, continuando a guardare suo fratello, che all'apparenza sembrava calmo, ma in realtà stava fremendo di rabbia.

-... mi sono recato nel dormitorio, cercando di prendere sonno, ..., stavo per riuscirci, quando ...-

Draco lo fissò, esortandolo a continuare - ... continua Harry...-

- Ginny è entrata nella camera, si è avvicinata a me e mi ha detto che Hermione e Ron le hanno fatto il terzo grado...pensano che io e Ginny stiamo assieme... e credono che interrogando lei, scopriranno dove e con chi ho passato le mie vacanze estive.!"

- COSA?!- urlò Draco.

- ssshh... ma sei matto, vuoi farti scoprire?!?- lo azzitt� Harry, alzandosi di scatto in piedo e mettendogli una mano davanti alla bocca.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, ascoltando i vari rumori sinistri della biblioteca, ma nessuno aveva sentito l'urlo di Draco, Harry tolse la sua mano dalla bocca del biondino che riprese subito a parlare: - e lei cosa ha risposto.?... ma cosa credono di fare quei due? Harry, devi stargli lontano.!!...-

- Calmati Draco... anche noi siamo daccordo con la tua idea di stargli lontano... effettivamente si interessano troppo a me... allora io e Ginny avremmo escogitato il modo per tenerli buoni...- Harry prese a guardare da tutt'altra parte, non sapeva bene il motivo, ma non riusciva a guardare Draco,... sapeva che quello che stava per dirgli, lo avrebbe fatto leggermente arrabbiare... anche se non ne capiva il motivo...

- Cosa avreste escogitato????- chiese titubante Draco.

- ... ecco... dunque noi abbiamo finto di stare assieme, ... e....domani tutta la scuola lo � Ron non mi verrà più appresso,... perchè sarà convinto che il tempo in cui non sarò con loro, io stia con Ginny...- le guance di Harry si colorarono di rosso.

- NO.! Come avete fatto a pensare una cosa del genere?!?! Siete impazziti.!!!- esclamò Draco.

Harry lo guardò sorpreso. - calmati Draco... perchè te la prendi tanto?... è solo una finzione...-

- si... ma... se poi ...- cominciò a farfugliare il biondino, aveva paura che Harry provasse più che semplice affetto per la rossa Weasley, non voleva perderelo.

- Draco, ... per Ginny, io non provo nulla... è come una sorella per me...- si interruppe fissando dolcemente il biondino, era cos� bello e sensuale.

- Ora dici cos�... ma se poi tu cominciassi a provare qualche cosa di più.?...- gli disse Draco, leggermente terrorizzato.

Harry lo guardò e gli sorrise dolcemente. - ... non credo... sai ... mi stò accorgendo che c'è una persona che mi piace... mi piace molto... credo di provare qualche cosa di profondo verso questa persona...- sussurrò.

Il biondino era in panico " oddio no.!!!! E' accaduto quello che temevo, Harry si è innamorato di qualcuno... e ora che faccio...????" mascherando abbastanza bene i suoi sentimenti decise di porgli qualche domanda per capire chi fosse la fortunata o il fortunato, cos� lo avrebbe ridotto in tanti piccoli pezzettini, se solo avesse provato a far soffrire Harry.

-e chi sarebbe.?- chiese con voce fredda.

-... curioso?- ghignò il moretto.

- beh, ... sei stato tu ad incuriosirmi... la conosco?- chiese con fare indifferente.

- si... ma è più giusto dire lo conosci...- rispose semplicemente il moretto.

A Draco si gelò per un istante il sangue nelle vene, come un flash gli venne in mente il discorso di Blase. - è ... è un serpeverde...?- chiese timoroso. " dimmi di no. dimmi di no..." pensò disperato.

- ... si...- confermò il moretto.

A Draco mancò un battito.

- a dire il vero...- riprese il grifondoro -... non è da molto che ho scoperto di provare interesse nei suoi confronti...-

Draco non riusciva a parlare... sembrava gli avessero fatto un incantesimo per togliergli la voce. - prova per te?... ti ?...- chiese quasi balbettando.

Harry respirò profondamente - non lo sò... a volte mi sembra di essere al centro dei suoi pensieri... ma non capisco se ciò che prova per me è semplice affetto o amore...- disse pensieroso.

" cosa posso fare?!?!?" pensava intanto con paura il biondo serpeverde.

- tu cosa mi consigli ... ?- domandò Harry.

Draco lo guardò sapesato, il verde brillante di quegli occhi lo stava ammaliando... prese una decisione, non voleva perdere Harry, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per tenerselo stretto... - credo che dovresti attuare il piano che hai architettato con la Weasley e osservare le reazioni della tua presunta fiamma...- disse con voce calma. Ma i suoi pensieri erano ben altri " deve riuscire a far credere a Blase che stà con la Weasley,... cos� mi farà guadagnare tempo per preparare una pozione che leghi Harry a me, senza che se ne accorga. Non vorrà nessun'altro all'infuori di me..." l'immagine di Harry che respingeva chiunque gli si avvicinasse e baciava solo lui con una passione incredibile, gli fecero muovere le labbra nel classico ghigno alla Malfoy.

Il giorno seguente, Harry e Ginny si erano messi daccordo sugli ultimi dettagli della loro sceneggiata...

Harry, aveva messo molta cura nel vestirsi, da quendo era andato ad abitare a Malfoy Manor, aveva notato come i suoi ormai parenti tenessero alla loro immagine, ed un pò alla volta, anche Harry aveva preso l'abitudine di presentarsi in pubblico vestito e pettinato (per quanto possibile) impeccabilmente.  
Non era più come i primi anni di scuola, quando si presentava con mezza camicia fuori dai pantaloni, la cravatta sfatta, i capelli orrendamente in disordine... ora sembrava un nuovo Harry, e Draco (soddisfatto) aveva notato questo cambiamento.

Come da copione, i due grifondoro si presentarono in sala grande, mano nella mano.

Entrambi erano leggermente intimoriti dagli sguardi dei loro compagni... ma si fecero coraggio ed attraversarono la sala, sedendosi al loro posto, cominciando a mangiare la loro colazione.

Dal tavolo dei verde argento, due persone erano abbastanza irritate per questa entrata.

Draco, anche se sapeva che era tutta una fizione, nel vedere Harry mano nella mano con la babbanofila, gli era sceso il morale sotto le scarpe e una folle gelosia lo aveva assalito.

Blase intanto lanciava occhiate incendiarie verso la coppia rosso oro. Con scatto stizzito, si alzò dal suo posto e velocemente raggiunse l'uscita della sala, quella visione gli aveva letteralmente rovinato la giornata.

- Blase.!- lo chiamò Draco.

- cosa vuoi Malfoy.?- chiese scocciato il moro serpeverde.

Draco era un grande attore, sapeva mascherare benissimo i suoi sentimenti.

- c'è qualche cosa che ti ha infastidito?...- chiese ghignando.

Zabini si fece più vicino al biondino e sibilò: - non mi infastidire...-.

Da quella risposta e dal suo atteggiamento, Draco cap� di avere a disposizione pochissimo tempo... " prima lego a me Harry e meglio è..." pensò, prima di recarsi alla lezione di quella mattina.

La McGrannit osservava tutti gli alunni da dietro la sua cattedra - bene... ora su consiglio del preside, vi comunico che sarete divisi in coppie, per poter lavorare sui vari aspetti degli incantesimi... allora, Weasley e Tiger... Granger e Nott,... Potter e Malfoy...- la professoressa compose le varie coppie, associando Serpeverde con Grifondoro, Tassorosso con Corvonero.

Harry e Draco lavoravano tranquillamente, ... avevano una perfetta sintonia... il loro lavoro venne valutato come perfetto dalla professoressa. Lasciando gli altri molto stupiti per non aver assistitito alle loro classiche litigate.

La lezione successiva era erbologia, dove i serpeverde ed i grifondoro venivano mischiati con quelli del quinto anno.

Ginny ed Harry si trovarono vicini, si sorrisero per un breve istante, causando involontariamente un guizzo di rabbia nei confronti di altre due persone.

Anche qu�, la professoressa Sprite divise la classe a coppie, associando un grifondoro con un serpeverde.

- Draco...- lo chiamò a bassa voce Harry.

Per tutta risposta, il biondino emise un mugugnio indefinito

- che ti prende?- chiese Harry, non capendo cos passasse per quella testolina bionda.

Draco lo suqadrò per un attimo, tornando poi ad interessarsi alla sua pianta, snobbando Harry.

Il moretto, non riusciva a capire cosa fosse preso al biondino " cosa diamine ha??? cosa gli ho fatto...?- continuava a domandarsi. Girò per un attimo la testa, osservando Ginny, "se la stà cavando piuttosto bene..." pensò, per poi tornare ad osservare Draco che lo stava guardando furente.

Harry rimase spiazzato dallo sguardo tagliente di Draco - che ti prende????- chiese con una nota di panico.

Draco non voleva aprire bocca, perchè sapeva che avrebbe risposto una cattiveria dietro l'altra. Ma la sua rabbia stava uscendo senza controllo, aveva visto Harry girarsi ed osservare Zabini.... " prferirebbe essere li con lui che qu� con me..." pensò irritato, lanciando un occhiata furtiva verso il suo compagno di casa..." sembra che Blase se la cavi bene... e ... che ... nooo... deve essere un impressione.... stà sorridendo...alla.... Weasley????... "

La lezione di erbologia fin�. Draco si fiondò fuori, seguendo Blase, doveva ssolutamente parlargli...

Harry stava osservando il biondino " cosa gli è preso?...." avrebbe voluto parlargli, ma Draco non glie ne aveva dato il tempo, perchè era corso dietro al suo comagno di casa. " ... non staranno insieme?" pensò terrorizzato Harry.

- Harry, vieni a pranzo?- chiese la voce gentile di Ginny, che lo strappò dai suoi pensieri.

Come un automa la segu� verso la sala grande che era già ghermita di studenti... ma all'appello mancavano Draco Malfoy e Blase Zabini... Harry temeva che i suoi pensieri di poco prima stessero prendendo forma.


	14. capitolo 14

Draco e Blaise non si presentarono a pranzo, Harry temeva che suoi timori si concretizzassero.  
Non voleva perdere Draco, ora che stava riuscendo a far chiarezza dentro di se.  
Aveva lo stomaco chiuso, continuava ad immaginarsi Draco e Blase in qualche anglo al buio che si baciavano.  
Decisamente era un immagine molto scioccante.  
Si alzò dalla tavolata demoralizzato, voleva provare a cercare il biondino… voleva assolutamente vederlo. Lo cercò fuori, nei giardini del castello, alla guferia, persino nelle aule di pozioni. Niente da fare, era svanito… e quel che peggio, non aveva visto in giro neanche Zabini.

Due ragazzini del secondo anno stavano passando in quel momento.  
- Scusate… Avete visto Malfoy?- chiese Harry, sperando in una risposta affermativa.  
I due studenti negarono ed il moretto si sentiva sempre più demoralizzato.

- Potter.!-  
Nel sentirsi chiamare, Harry si voltò, verso uno sorridente Zabini che velocemente si stava avvicinando a lui, notò che dietro a Blasise c'era Draco che stava venendo verso di lui.

- Zabini, che vuoi?- chiese Harry scocciatamente.  
Blase lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò lontano da li, lo condusse dentro il castello. Harry aveva capito che voleva allontanarsi da Draco, dato che Blase non accennava a fermarsi e addirittura aveva aumentato la sua andatura.

- Zabini fermati.!- gli disse Harry.  
Ma Blase si fermò solo quando vide che Draco non era riuscito a seguirli. Lo avevano seminato.  
- Insomma mi vuoi dire cosa vuoi?- chiese Harry, liberando il suo braccio dalla presa del serpeverde.  
- Lascia Ginny Weasley.!- rispose semplicemente Blase.  
Harry strabuzzò gli occhi - Cosa???-  
- Ho detto molla la Weasley Potter.!- rispose fissandolo negli occhi.  
- Perché dovrei?... E' la mia ragazza…- disse Harry, non capendo cosa volesse il ragazzo.  
- Senti Potter, mettiamola cos�… La Weasley mi interessa, non la lascerò perdere cos� facilmente, non avrete vita facile…Ho visto come la fissava anche Draco e ti posso assicurare che farò di tutto per riuscire a conquistarla…!-  
Harry era rimasto senza parole… " a Draco piace Ginny?...allora non è innamorato di Zabini…" pensò Harry.

- Blaise.!- tuonò una voce dietro di loro.  
Entrambi si voltarono verso un Draco leggermente incazzato.  
- Che diamine gli hai fatto?!?!- esclamò il biondino verso l'altro serpeverde.  
- Ho solo messo le cose in chiaro.!- rispose semplicemente Blase, mentre si allontanava lanciando un occhiata di ammonimento ad Harry.

Quando fu abbastanza lontano, Draco si avvicinò ad Harry e dolcemente gli chiese - Harry… cosa ti ha detto quel verme?-  
Harry sbattè più volte le palpebre e ripensò alle parole di Zabini - Ni..niente … Scusami ma sono in ritardo, …- fece per andarsene, ma Draco lo trattenne.  
- Harry, qualunque cosa ti abbia detto… non lasciare che si metta fra noi…-  
Il moretto annu� leggermente con la testa e si avviò verso la torre dei grifoni.

Harry saltò tutte le lezioni quel giorno, Draco era veramente furibondo con il suo compagno di casa.  
Aspettò che tutti si fossero ritirati nei dormitori per parlare solo con Blaise.  
- Zabini.! Ora tu mi dici che diamine hai detto a Potter oggi.!!!- disse con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Blase lo guardò con sufficienza -Beh, Malfoy, lo dico anche te… stai lontano dalla Weasley… lei sarà mia.!-  
Draco lo guardò come se fosse impazzito - Che diamine stai blaterando????-  
Zabini si fece più vicino - Hai capito benissimo… Ho visto come la guardavi…Ho detto a Potter di starle alla larga e ora lo dico anche a te. Stai lontano da Ginny Weasley.!-  
- … Zabini, mi stai dicendo che ti piace la Weasley????- domandò Draco incredulo.  
- Esattamente.!- confermò l'altro.  
Draco non credeva nella sua fortuna, allora Blase non era innamorato di Harry, ma della Weasley, aveva visto giusto durante la lezione di erbologia… ma rimaneva comunque un dubbio sul comportamento di Harry.  
- Blaise, francamente della Weasley a me non me ne frega nulla. Ma a Potter cosa hai detto per farlo andare via cos� oggi…?-  
- Più o meno le stesse cose che ho detto a te… Di starle lontano e che anche se tu eri interessato a lei, avrei fatto di tutto per averla…-  
A Draco mancò l'aria nei polmoni - Hai detto che io ero interessato a lei????-  
- S�… Anche se ora mi hai confermato il contrario…-  
" Oh no.!" Pensò Draco, " Eco perché Harry era sconvolto oggi, pensa che io abbia una cotta per la piattola… Ce faccio????"

Draco piantò il serpeverde da solo e corse alla guferia, scrisse un messaggio e lo legò alla zampetta di Edvige.  
- Portalo ad Harry subito.!- disse alla bianca civetta che spiccò il volo, diretta alla torre dei grifoni.

Un leggerò bussare alla finestra destò Harry che nel vedere la sua civetta, l'apr� e la fece entrare. Notò che aveva un messaggio per lui.

Inizio messaggio  
Harry ho urgenza di parlarti. Vieni subito alla guferia. Draco

" Cosa sarà successo?" pensò Harry, notando che la scrittura di Draco era frettolosa e non ben curata come era di solito fare.  
Anche se titubante, prese il suo mantello e la mappa del malandrino, recandosi il più silenziosamente possibile verso la guferia.

Quando entrò, vide che Draco lo stava aspettando, era nervoso, lo vedeva dal suo modo di camminare e di muovere le mani. Lentamente Harry si tolse il mantello, rivelandosi al fratello.  
- Harry… Sono felice che tu sia venuto.- cominciò subito a parlare Draco.  
- è successo… Tutto bene?- chiese preoccupato Harry.  
- No.! Non và per niente bene… Ho appena parlato con Zabini e mi ha riferito quello che vi siete detti oggi…- rispose il biondino, avvicinandosi ad Harry.  
- Capisco…- rispose Harry. - Allora anche tu adesso mi dirai che devo lasciare Ginny…- disse con voce delusa. Immaginava che dopo le rivelazioni di Zabini, Draco si sarebbe fatto avanti per avere Ginny, ma non era ancora pronto per affrontare la cosa.  
- Si Harry- rispose Draco, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. - Voglio che lasci la Weasley… ma non per me.-  
Harry alzò lo sguardo verso il volto pallido del suo interlocutore. - … Non capisco…-  
Draco prese le mani di Harry fra le proprie - Harry… Ascolta… A Blaise piace la Weasley…Non a me… Io… Io sono innamorato di un altro…- cominciò a spiegare il biondino, cercando di scegliere le parole giuste.  
Harry si sent� mancare, il suo Draco era innamorato di qualcuno… poteva chiaramente sentire il suo cuore infrangersi…  
- … Harry… io…- Draco non riusciva ad andare avanti… aveva paura di un rifiuto da parte di Harry, dopotutto, non aveva ancora ben capito se il grifone provasse qualche cosa per Blaise oppure no… Prese coraggio e lo strinse a sè con un abbraccio, sussurrandogli all'orecchio - Io ti amo- Harry lo staccò velocemente da sé, gesto che il biondino non si era minimamente aspettato…  
"… lo sapevo, ora mi allontanerà… E non vorrà più vedermi…" cominciò a pensare Draco.  
- Ridimmelo.- disse Harry con voce roca.  
- Cosa?- chiese Draco.  
- Quello che mi hai appena detto… Ridimmelo…-  
- Io ti amo Harry- sussurrò Malfoy, con le guance leggermente arrossate.  
Gli occhi di Harry brillarono di felicità, si avvicinò timorosamente a Draco, quasi avesse paura che fosse solo un sogno, delicatamente sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, unendole il un bacio dolcissimo. Draco chiuse gli occhi ed assaporò il sapore dolce di Harry.  
Il grifone si staccò lentamente e sussurrò sulle labbra del suo amore - Ti amo Draco…-


	15. capitolo 15

Il giorno successivo, Harry si avvicinò a Ginny durante il pasto  
- Gin, devo parlarti… Puoi venire con me?- le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
La rossa annui e lo segu� senza dire nulla verso la biblioteca, Ron Hermione e tutti gli altri studenti della loro casa li osservarono curiosi. Arrivati in biblioteca, si misero seduti in uno dei posti più nascosti.  
- Di cosa volevi parlarmi…?- cominciò subito a dire la rossa.  
- Ecco… Gin,… Tu cosa ne pensi di Zabini.?- chiese osservandola molto attentamente.  
Ginny, presa alla sprovvista, cominciò a balbettare, le sue guance divennero rosso acceso.- Beh… Ecco… Se stiamo parlando di Blaise Zabini, …. È un bel ragazzo…. Ma..ma perché?-  
- Mhp… Ho avuto modo di parlare con lui… E credo che tu gli piaccia… Non credo che abbia cattive intenzioni…-  
Ginny spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa… - Harry… Mi stai dicendo che Blaise Zabini ha una cotta per me?.... E' assurdo,… Lui è un purosangue… Non … Non si metterebbe mai con una babbabnofila come me…-  
- Io credo che tu ti stia sbagliando….- la interruppe il moretto. - Secondo me dovresti parlargli… Senti facciamo cos�,… Tra due settimane ci sarà la gita a Hogsmeade, … facciamo una uscita a quattro, io te, Blase e… Draco…- l'ultimo nome, venne quasi sussurrato.  
- Draco??? Quel Draco Malfoy…????- chiese stupita la rossa.  
- Beh, … Si… - confermò il moretto in difficoltà.  
- Harry, … Non mi sono mai permessa di intromettermi nella tua vita, ma… C'è qualche cosa che devi spiegarmi.!???- Ginny aveva le mani sui fianchi e assomigliava paurosamente ad Hermione in quel momento.  
-… è molto lunga da spiegare… E non so se posso farlo… Ma ti prego Gin… Abbi fiducia in me… Draco non è più la stessa persona di prima…- voleva suonare convincente, ma non poteva spiegare tutto a Ginny, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe mai rivelato niente senza il suo permesso.  
La rossa stette in silenzio, valutando le parole di Harry… - Va bene Harry,… parlerò con Blaise e proverò a conoscerlo meglio,… Ma tu non mi lascerai sola un istante .!!... Per quanto riguarda Draco,… Vedremo come si comporterà… Effettivamente ho notato che da un po' non ci prende più in giro come prima…-  
Harry nel sentire queste parole, sent� che un grosso peso si era levato come per magia dal suo peto.  
- Grazie Gin.!- l'abbracciò forte, togliendole il fiato.  
- Figurati.! Ora andiamo, abbiamo lezione… Con i serpeverde…. -  
Harry annu� e si recò a lezione, mano nella mano con la rossa.

La loro entrata in aula, non passò inosservata, Gin accompagnò Harry fino all'entrata della classe e lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia, la rossa lanciò un'occhiata a Blaise, che la fissò non capendo cosa intendesse con quello sguardo.  
Harry invece prese posto vicino a Draco, che stava giusto un banco dietro a Zabini.  
- Pst… Hey Blaise…- lo chiamò Harry.  
Zabini finse di cercare qualche cosa nella cartella e rispose sempre sussurrando ad Harry.- … Potter… Non ti avevo detto…-  
- Si… Si …- lo interruppe Harry. - Ascolta, io e Gin ci siamo lasciati, ma per salvare le apparenze, non lo sa ancora nessuno… E beh… le ho parlato di te…-  
- COSA.!?- esclamo Zabini girandosi versò il moretto che lo fissava sorridente.  
- Beh, ha detto che potreste incominciare con il parlare ogni tanto e … Ti trova un bel ragazzo… Anche se sinceramente tutti e due troviamo strano il tuo interesse per lei… Tu hai sempre disprezzato i mezzosangue ed i babbanofili, … Perciò, sappi che se le farai del male… Te la vedrai con me.!- concluse Harry, guardandolo male.  
Blaise si girò verso la cattedra, il professor Vitous era entrato e stava cominciando a spiegare dei nuovi incantesimi.  
La lezione era stata molto interessante, ma nonostante tutto, Harry e Draco ogni tanto si scrivevano messaggini, fu durante questo scambio di messaggini che Harry spiegò alla sua metà cosa era successo con Ginny durante il pranzo.

Passò cos� tutto il mese di settembre, Draco ed Harry erano diventati una coppia clandestina, ufficialmente per tutta la scuola, Harry era felicemente fidanzato con Ginny, ma in realtà, quando Harry e Ginny lasciavo gli altri perché dicevano di voler stare un po' da soli, la rossa andava con Blaise, e Harry andava con Draco.  
Zabini si era sempre comportato bene con la rossa, non le aveva mai fatto del male, anzi, era diventato amico di Harry.  
Mentre Ginevra aveva scrutato Malfoy per diverso tempo, si era accorta del cambiamento del biondino, soprattutto nei confronti di Harry.

Ottobre arrivò presto e con esso l'usuale gita a Hogsmeade.  
La scuola era in fibrillazione, gli studenti dal terzo anno all'ultimo, erano ansiosi di poter passare quel fine settimana fuori dal castello.  
Harry e Ginny persero molto tempo per prepararsi con cura, volevano essere impeccabili.  
Anche giù nei freddi sotterranei, due serpeverde, si stavano preparando con meticolosità.  
Quando furono pronti, gli studenti si radunarono nell'ingresso del castello, c'erano presenti tutte le quattro case.  
Harry e Ginny, scesero la scalinata mano nella mano. Avevano deciso di continuare la loro messa in scena, anche se in realtà erano solo buoni amici.  
Scelsero una carrozza e si chiusero dentro.

- Sei riuscito a vedere Blaise.?- chiese la rossa che non era riuscita a vedere il suo accompagnatore segreto.  
- Si… Non ti preoccupare, l'ho visto…. Era accanto a Draco…- rispose sorridente Harry.  
In quel momento, la porta della loro carrozza si apr� e una testolina bionda fece il suo ingresso.  
- Scusate, c'è posto?- chiese Draco con il suo solito ghigno.  
Fu Ginny a rispondere - Beh, dipende,… Dov'è il tuo compagno di avventure Malfoy?-  
- Sono qui dietro di lui,… Avanti Draco ti decidi a salire??? Sto morendo di freddo …- esclamò Zabini, salendo dopo Malfoy sulla carrozza.  
Quando furono seduti, Blise prese la parola - Scusa Potter, ma credo che quello sia il mio posto.-  
Fece spostare Harry che fin� accanto a Draco e Ginny si trovò seduta accanto a Blaise che esclamò - Bene, ora va meglio.! Ciao tesoro,…- le rubò un bacio a fior di labbra - Come sei carina oggi!- le sussurrò dolcemente.  
Draco lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa verso il suo moretto, si avvicinò al suo orecchio e gli sussurrò - Sei bellissimo… farò molta fatica a starti lontano oggi…-  
Le guance di Harry assunsero un bel colorito acceso, riusc� solo a mormorare un debole - Grazie… Anche tu sei splendido.-  
Nessuno disse più niente durante il tragitto, Blase e Ginny si tenevano teneramente la mano, ma anche Harry e Draco, che avevano le mani nascoste dai loro mantelli, le tenevano congiunte.

- Siamo arrivati, allora ci vediamo tra una decina di minuti davanti alla pasticceria…- disse Harry a bassa voce, mentre aiutava Ginny a scendere dalla carrozza.  
I due serpeverde annuirono ed a coppie si allontanarono, diretti verso i vari negozi.

Ron ed Hermione avevano visto Harry e Ginny scendere dalla loro carrozza, seguiti da Zabini e Malfoy, si avvicinarono velocemente ai loro due amici.  
- Harry.! Ginny.!... Cosa ci facevano quei due in carrozza con voi? Vi hanno dato fastidio?- disse tutto d'un fiato Ron.  
- No, Ron non ti preoccupare, non erano venuti per cercare rissa, le altre carrozze erano piene, e cos� sono venuti con noi, … ma durante il viaggio non hanno fatto nulla di anomalo.- lo rassicurò Ginny, che venne spalleggiata da Harry.  
- Ha ragione Ginny, … Questa volta non hanno fatto niente di strano… Andiamo Ginny, facciamo un giro a Mielandia…- le disse tutto zuccheroso, in modo da far capire ai suoi due compagni che voleva rimanere solo con la rossa.  
Ma Ron che non voleva lasciare l'amico propose ad Hermione - Herm, andiamo anche noi a Mielandia, cos� facciamo la strada assieme, è tanto tempo che non stiamo più assieme noi quattro…-  
Harry e Ginny guardarono Hermione in modo supplichevole, come a voler far capire che il giro a Mielandia era una scusa per starsene da soli.  
- Ron, credo che vogliano stare da soli…- gli rispose gentilmente Hermione.  
- Ma se passano già un sacco di tempo assieme…-  
Hermione rivolse lo sguardo al cielo e cominciò a spiegare - Ron, non puoi pretendere che passino più tempo con me e te, loro hanno bisogno dei loro momenti di intimità… vieni, andiamo a farci un giro…- cos� dicendo prese Ron a braccetto e lo trascinò via… Lasciando i due grifoni da soli, che stavano mentalmente prendendo nota di ringraziare la loro amica.

Harry e Ginny camminarono per un po', ammiravano le vetrine dei vari negozi, ed intanto si stavano dirigendo verso la pasticceria, dove Blase e Draco li stavano aspettando.

- Draco, stanno arrivando…- disse Zabini al compagno, che non fece tempo a rispondere, poiché Pansy Parkinson, si era letteralmente appiccicata al biondino…  
- Dracuccio… Cosa fai qui tutto solo…???- chiese civettuola, sbattendo le ciglia in modo assurdo.  
- Che diamine vuoi Pansy.!- rispose duro il biondino, sentendo lo sguardo di Harry su di se, non voleva che il suo ragazzo pensasse male, doveva liberarsi il prima possibile di quella sanguisuga.  
- dai Dracuccio, non trattarmi cos�… - rispose facendo il finto broncio - ti faccio compagnia…- prese il braccio del biondino, cercando di trascinarlo via con sé.  
- Pansy, guarda che Draco è in giro con me.!- la fermò Zabini, vedendo il suo compagno in difficoltà.  
-Blaise, non ti preoccupare per lui, … Ora ci penso io… So esattamente come farlo divertire… Vero?!...- la risposta di Pansy arrivò alle orecchie di Harry, che strinse convulsamente la mano di Ginny.  
La rossa si voltò a guardare l'amico - Harry cosa c'è?...- chiese preoccupata, ma il moretto non dava segno di aver sentito la domanda, talmente era preso dalla visione del suo Draco che veniva abbracciato da quella gallina della Parkinson.  
Ginny aveva intuito che c'era un rapporto particolare fra i due ragazzi e vedere Harry cos� arrabbiato, non aveva fatto altro che rinforzare i suoi sospetti… Velocemente strinse forte la mano di Harry che si voltò a fissarla, gli fece un sorriso rassicurante e lo condusse via da quella scena.  
Blaise vide Ginny ed Harry che si stavano allontanando, allarmato, agguantò il biondino e lo trascinò via, sotto lo sguardo omicida della Parkinson.  
- Blaise… Grazie… Dove sono Harry e la Weasley?- chiese subito Draco.  
- Non lo so, Harry sembrava piuttosto arrabbiato… Credo che abbia sentito le assurdità di Pansy, Ginny lo stava accompagnando… - rispose Blase.  
- Dobbiamo trovarlo… Tu cerca di là… Io vado da questa parte…- Draco aveva il presentimento che Harry fosse molto, ma molto arrabbiato… " quella cretina della Parkinson… se mi fa rompere con Harry, giuro che la distruggo…!!!"

I due serpeverde cercarono in lungo ed in largo, ma dei due grifoni, non c'era l'ombra…

… - Harry, mi vuoi spiegare…non so come posso aiutarti se non mi parli…- disse Ginny al suo compagno, mentre prendeva posto accanto a lui. Si erano rifugiati nella stamberga strillante.  
Harry continuava a fare scena muta, sembrava trovasse molto interessante il camino spento.  
- … Senti Harry, ho capito che fra te e Malfoy c'è qualche cosa… E credo che sia qualche cosa di speciale… Un sentimento che ti lega a lui come quello che stà legando me e Blaise… Dimmi se sto sbagliando…-  
- No… Non sbagli…- confermò il moretto con voce spenta.  
Ginevra prese un bel respiro profondo e chiese - … Harry, voi due vi amate?-  
Gli occhi verdi di Harry si posarono sulla piccola figura dai capelli rossi - … Si …-  
- Ti và di raccontarmi cosa ti è accaduto?... Se non vuoi che lo dica a qualcuno… Stai tranquillo che non lo farò… Puoi fidarti di me…- Ginny prese le mani di Harry fra le proprie, il moretto cominciò a narrare la sua avventura di quella strana estate.  
…- … Cos� tu e Draco siete fratelli… Non avrei mai creduto che i Malfoy fossero cos� diversi da come appaiono.!...- esclamò Ginny alla fine del racconto.  
- Già… Ora ho finalmente una famiglia su cui fare affidamento, ho una mamma, un papà ed … Un fratello…- fin� Harry.  
- E un ragazzo.- puntualizzò Ginny. Harry la guardò stupito. - Harry… Per chi mi hai preso… Si vede lontano un miglio che voi siete più che fratelli…- esclamò Ginevra.  
- Si vede cos� tanto???-  
- Abbastanza… Ma perché ti sei arrabbiato tanto prima??? È per quello che ha detto quella sciocca di Pansy.?-  
Il moretto annu� con la testa.  
- Harry… cerca di capire… Draco è un ragazzo molto corteggiato… Non puoi pensare che le altre te lo lascino cos� facilmente. Devi lottare per lui… Se veramente ci tieni. So che è difficile anche perché nessuno dovrà mai sapere della vostra relazione… Ma non dubitare di Draco, se anche lui ti ama e ti ha scelto… Anche lui sta correndo dei rischi per il vostro amore…-  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo, non aveva mai pensato ai rischi che Draco avrebbe corso se qualcuno fosse venuto a conoscenza della loro relazione… - Hai ragione Ginny, è solo che vedere Pansy cos� appiccicata a lui… Mi ha mandato il sangue alla testa… Hai ragione … Devo fargli capire quanto è importante per me…- con una nuova carica, Harry si alzò e aiutò Ginny a sollevarsi dalla vecchia poltrona… - E' tardi credo che dovremmo tornare al castello…-  
La rossa annu�, felice i vedere Harry cos� deciso.

Draco e Blaise li avevano cercati ovunque, si stavano rassegnando, quando li videro sbucare fuori dal nulla e dirigersi mano nella mano verso le carrozze.  
Blase dovette frenare Draco, che stava per correre incontro ad Harry - Non ora Draco… Potrebbero vederti… - gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Draco lo guardò stranito, Blase gli fece cenno di prendere un'altra carrozza.  
- C'è qualche cosa che devi dirmi Blase.?- chiese Draco appena furono partiti.  
- Io no… tu invece?-  
- Che cosa sai?- continuò a chiedere imperterrito il biondino.  
- Non è giusto dire cosa so… E' più giusto dire cosa ho capito…Vedi in questo periodo, sono stato vicino a Potter e credo di intuire che fra te e lui ci sia lo stesso rapporto che c'è fra me e Ginevra…-  
Malfoy aveva gli occhi ridotti a due fessure  
- Tranquillo Draco… Non ho intenzione di fare niente contro di voi… Siamo amici… - concluse Zabini, guardando il panorama fuori dal finestrino.

Arrivati al castello, gli studenti si radunarono nella sala grande… Draco e Blaise cercavano con lo sguardo i due grifoni… li trovarono, erano seduti ai loro posti… lentamente anche i serpeverde si misero seduti.  
Harry e Ginny alzarono lo sguardo verso di loro e gli fecero un piccolo sorriso.  
Malfoy e Zabini che fino a quel momento avevano trattenuto il fiato, si rilassarono un po'… " Forse non è tutto perduto" penso Draco, mentre ascoltava distrattamente il chiacchiericcio dei vari studenti.  
Quella notte, vari pensieri affollavano la mente del tenebroso biondino… " Oggi ho corso il rischio di perdere Harry per quella pazza di Pansy… Non posso correre un'altra volta un rischio simile…"  
Si alzò dal suo letto e con passo leggero raggiunse la stanza di Blaise… - Blaise sveglia…- scosse il moretto, finchè non lo vide sveglio.  
- Che vuoi Draco… E' presto… Che ore sono?- chiese con voce impastata dal sonno.  
- Le tre di mattina…-  
- Ma tu sei tutto scemo… Torna a dormire…- fece per cacciare la testa sotto le coperte, ma Draco le buttò fuori dal letto.  
- Blaise ho bisogno di una mano…-  
- Per fare che???- chiese sibilando il moretto che stava morendo dalla sonno.  
- Devo preparare una pozione che leghi Harry a me… Mi serve il tuo aiuto.!-  
A quelle parole Blaise si svegliò del tutto. - … Ti sei ammattito???? Cosa ti stà passando per quella testa bacata Malfoy.!!!!-  
- … Senti ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, oggi ho quasi perso Harry per quella scema, non voglio che una cosa del genere possa riaccadere…-  
-… Non hai fiducia in lui Draco???-  
- No… Mi fido di lui… Ma non voglio correre rischi…Allora mi aiuterai???- chiese speranzoso.  
Blaise ci pensò un po'… Poi esclamò - va bene ci stò.! Ma ora fammi dormire.!!!-  
Contento della risposta dell'amico, Draco sgattaiolò fuori dalla sua stanza e si rimise nel letto, pensando ad i vari ingredienti della pozione che avrebbe fatto per legare Harry a se…

Blaise intanto aveva perso il sonno, l'idea di Draco era spaventosa…Aveva accettato solo per mettere al corrente il grifondoro,… sapeva che Draco amava Harry e che non voleva correre il rischio di perderlo, ma non era giusto nei confronti del grifone quella mossa. Decise che l'indomani avrebbe avvisato Ginny di mettere in guardia Harry dai piani di Draco.


	16. capitolo 16

Blaise attese nel proprio letto, continuando a rigirarsi fra le coperte, sempre più preoccupato per l'idea pazza del suo compagno di casa.  
Mancava poco alle otto, pronto per la colazione e per affrontare la giornata, si diresse velocemente verso la sala grande.  
Appena entrato, notò che la sua ragazza non era ancora arrivata… un piccolo sorriso fece capolino, al pensiero di Ginny ancora addormentata, avvolta dalle soffici coperte.  
Fece scorrere il suo sguardo verso l'entrata della sala grande. Notò con molta sorpresa che il moro grifondoro aveva fatto il suo ingresso da solo. Non c'erano infatti né la Granger, né il fratello di Ginny.  
Harry lo notò e gli fece un timido sorriso.  
Blaise approfittò del fatto che pochi studenti fossero presenti in sala, per lo più erano tassorosso, e si avvicinò ad Harry.  
- Ciao Blaise, … Dov' è Draco?- chiese Harry  
- Arriva… Harry, … Devo parlarti, puoi venire nei bagni più tardi?- chiese con una certa ansia il serpeverde.  
Lo sguardo di Harry si fece curioso – Certo, ma perché?-  
- Dopo ti spiego… Non dire nulla a Draco…- si alzò veloce e riprese il suo posto fra i serpeverde, che poco dopo fecero il loro ingresso. Fra tutto il gruppetto, spiccava l'altezzosa figura di Draco Malfoy.  
Harry lo guardò mentre con eleganza prendeva posto.  
Lo sguardo di ghiaccio, si perse per un attimo nel verde smeraldo.  
L'arrivo del duo dei grifoni interrupe il loro contatto visivo.  
- Ciao Harry.!- salutò Hermione, carica di libri come suo solito.  
- Ciao Herm… ciao Ron…- salutò di rimando il moretto.  
- Mi auguro che abbiate studiato… Oggi c'è la prova di Pozioni…- cominciò Hermione come suo solito a fare la ramanzina.  
I due ragazzi si fissarono per un breve istante e come per un tacito accordo, Harry e Ron annuirono moto poco convinti e con una scusa banale si allontanarono  
dalla tavolata, più che altro si stavano allontanando da Hermione…  
Mentre percorrevano il corridoio che conduceva all'aula di Piton, i due ragazzi stavano pensando alla terribile prova che avrebbero avuto a momenti.  
- … certo che quando ci si mette Hermione è proprio insopportabile…!- disse Ron rompendo il silenzio.  
Sul volto di Harry comparve un piccolo sorriso: - Hai ragione…- Calò ancora il silenzio.  
- Ron…- lo chiamò Harry.  
Il rosso Weasley, alzò lo sguardo verso il suo compagno.  
-… come va fra te ed Hermione?...- chiese il moretto, non tanto perché era interessato, quanto per parlare un po' con il suo amico.  
Il volto di Ron si fece rosso: - Beh… stiamo bene … anche se a volte è molto stressante per via dello studio… e tu con Ginny?-  
Harry sbatté le palpebre più volte:- … be..bene… Andiamo con calma… Passiamo molto tempo a studiare e … a fare lunghe passeggiate…- ment� Harry.  
Il rumore di passi affrettati che sopraggiunse li indusse a pensare che la colazione fosse finita. Infatti tutti gli altri studenti, li raggiunsero.  
Ognuno di loro prese posto, in religioso silenzio.  
Severus Piton li osservava con sguardo serio e composto.  
Con un lieve movimento di polso, fece comparire le istruzioni per la pozione che avrebbero dovuto preparare per la prova.  
In tutta la classe poche persone si sentivano sicure del compito che stavano affrontando: Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy ed Harry Potter.  
Grazie agli insegnamenti di Draco, anche Harry era riuscito a carpire la sottile arte del preparare pozioni.  
Gli unici rumori che si udivano erano le pozioni che bollivano dentro i calderoni ed i coltelli che sminuzzavano e trituravano i vari ingredienti.  
Dopo quasi due ore di rigoroso silenzio, i vari allievi cominciarono a raccogliere in piccole ampolle i loro lavori. In fila indiana li disposero sulla scrivania del professore e alcuni con un piccolo sorriso, altri con la faccia demoralizzata, uscivano dall'aula per recarsi alla prossima lezione.  
Harry usc� poco prima di Draco, curioso di sapere cosa volesse Blaise da lui.  
Velocemente si recò nel bagno dei ragazzi e attese l'arrivo del serpeverde.  
Draco, che pensava di poter parlare con Harry prima di recarsi alla lezione successiva, si dovette ricredere, aveva infatti visto il moretto uscire in fretta e furia dall'aula, per poi sparire nel nulla.  
"Dove diavolo sarà andato??" pensò Draco tra il curioso ed il preoccupato. Blaise raggiunse il grifone nel bagno.  
- Allora di cosa volevi parlarmi??- chiese subito Harry.  
Zabini si appoggiò con grazia alla parete ed osservò Harry per un istante: - … Harry, so che non sono affari miei,… ma mi sembrava giusto dirtelo… Tu sai che Draco ti ama alla follia…-  
Il moretto annu� e Blaise continuò: -… Quando siamo andati in gita, e hai visto quella sanguisuga di Pansy appiccicata a Draco… Sei andato via infuriato … Giusto??...- il moretto annu� di nuovo, non capendo dove volesse andare a parare il serpeverde. - … Anche se dopo vi siete riappacificati,… devi sapere che Draco era terrorizzato all'idea di perderti… Ti ama troppo e non vuole che qualcuno possa portarti via da lui.-  
Il moretto a quella affermazione dell'amore che Draco provava per lui, arross� e fece un sorriso imbarazzato.  
- Harry, ascolta… Draco è molto possessivo… e per evitare che qualcuno ti porti via da lui… sta preparando una pozione che ti legherà per sempre a lui… Nessuno potrà liberarti dall'effetto della pozione se non Draco stesso…- fin� Zabini.  
Il grifondoro dopo aver assimilato tutto, esclamò ad alta voce – COSA.?!-  
- hai capito bene Harry…-  
- MA… E' ASSURDO.! Draco NON PUO' FARE UNA COSA SIMILE.! … NON HA FIDUCIA IN ME.! COME PUO'…- il respiro accelerato di Harry e le sue guance rosse erano segno che si stava arrabbiando e non poco…  
- Harry… Ho fatto la stessa domanda a Draco… e sai cosa mi ha risposto?... Che si fida di te… Sei importantissimo per lui… Ma ha il terrore che per una sciocchezza come quella successa ad Hogsmeade, possa rovinare il vostro rapporto…-  
Harry ascoltò tutto il discorso del serpeverde…:- Cosa mi consigli? Cosa faccio?...- chiese quasi in supplica.  
- Fingi di bere la pozione… fai credere a Draco che hai bevuto la pozione e cerca di fargli capire il suo sbaglio…- disse con calma Blaise.  
Harry annu�, anche se non molto convinto.

Dopo quel colloquio, la giornata prosegu� abbastanza normalmente.  
Ma la mente di Harry era occupata dal pensiero della pozione e di Draco.  
Faceva molta fatica ad accettare il fatto che Draco volesse fargli bere quella pozione.  
Decise comunque di seguire il consiglio di Blaise, avrebbe preso la pozione, o meglio avrebbe fatto credere a Draco di averla presa… Poi gli avrebbe fatto capire che il suo amore non avrebbe dovuto essere messo in discussione e che nessuno lo avrebbe allontanato da lui, anche senza l'aiuto di una stupida pozione.

Malfoy aveva notato uno strano cambiamento in Harry, era più freddo e distaccato del solito.  
" Cosa diavolo gli sarà preso?" continuava a pensare.  
Durante il pranzo, Draco continuava a lanciargli occhiate furtive, il comportamento di Harry lo spiazzava totalmente, senza contare che l'idea della pozione da far bere ad Harry, lo stava allettando sempre di più.

Harry vide un maestoso barbagianni planare verso di lui, legato alla zampetta aveva una piccola pergamena.  
Velocemente e sotto lo sguardo curioso dei suoi compagni di casa la srotolò e lesse mentalmente il messaggio.

Harry c'è qualche cosa che non va? Parliamone stanotte, ti aspetto alla guferia… baci

Il cuore del moretto batteva forte, sentiva su di se lo sguardo di Draco e dei suoi compagni, mise la missiva nella tasca dei pantaloni e ritornò a dedicarsi al pranzo, nonostante le domande insistenti dei suoi compagni, che curiosi domandavano chi fosse il mittente della letterina.

Harry lanciò un'occhiata a Ginny, la quale cap� che il moretto voleva parlarle in privato, lentamente la rossa si avvicinò al moretto, lo prese per mano e si allontanò dalla sala grande, non mancarono ovviamente le battute perfide dei serpeverde…

Raggiunsero la torre di grifondoro, una volta dentro Ginevra chiese preoccupata ad Harry: - Cosa c'è?... Di chi è la lettera?-  
Harry lentamente prese posto sulla poltrona vicino al caminetto e con voce triste rispose alla sua compagna: - … è Draco, è sua la lettera…-  
Ginevra prese posto accanto a lui, posò la sua piccola mano sopra quella di Harry: - Avete qualche problema?-  
- …. No… non è proprio un problema… ma … non so nemmeno io come affrontare la situazione-  
La rossa fissò Harry, lo vide pensieroso e molto triste – Harry, cerca di affrontare le cose in modo positivo, ricordati che io e Blaise ti siamo vicini…- gli sorrise dolcemente.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo verso Ginny, e con un debole sorriso rispose:- … grazie Gin.- si abbracciarono affettuosamente.

Quella notte, Draco Malfoy aveva preparato la pozione per legare Harry a sè, era riuscito a trovare tutti gli ingredienti, alcuni li aveva chiesti al Professor Piton, il quale non gli aveva chiesto a cosa servissero.  
Draco aspettava impazientemente l'arrivo del suo ragazzo, … forse era per l'ansia di essere scoperto, o forse era per il senso di colpa che si stava facendo strada dentro di lui, ma sentiva di avere un peso enorme sullo stomaco, decise di non farci caso, e attese l'arrivo di Harry.  
Poco dopo, la porta della guferia si apr�,… Draco si era appiattito al muro, cercando di non essere visto, se non fosse stato Harry, anche se lui era un prefetto avrebbe dovuto comunque dare spiegazioni sulla sua presenza in quel posto.  
Passarono pochi istanti di silenzio, alla fine si sent� un leggero fruscio, Draco vide il mantello dell'invisibilità cadere a terra, Harry lo stava fissando, con un piccolo sorriso.  
Leggermente rincuorato dalla presenza del moretto, fece pochi passi e lo raggiunse al centro della stanza, dalla feritoia, entrava la luce della luna, che rese i due più pallidi di quanto non fossero.  
- Ha .. Harry… - sussurrò Draco.  
- Ciao Draco…- rispose Harry in sussurro.  
- Va tutto bene?- chiese Draco, spezzando il silenzio fastidioso che si stava creando fra di loro – Ti ho visto preoccupato oggi, è successo qualche cosa?- chiese premuroso.  
Harry alzò il sopracciglio, indeciso sul da farsi - … niente … di … particolare… ero solo… nervoso…- ment� il moretto.  
Draco si girò verso il panorama, di notte era tutto diverso…  
- Harry, ho… una cosa per te…- disse, mentre da sotto il mantello tirò fuori un'ampolla con dentro un liquido azzurrino…  
Harry la fissò, sapendo che cosa fosse, aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che Draco non facesse quello che gli aveva detto Blaise, ma a quanto pare si sbagliava… Draco non aveva abbastanza fiducia in lui… dentro di sé sent� che il sottile legame che aveva con il biondino si era rotto, in un solo istante Harry aveva perso la stima e la fiducia di Draco… con molta fatica represse le lacrime che volevano uscire copiose dai suoi occhi.  
- Co… cos'è?- chiese titubante il moretto.  
- Una pozione rilassante…- disse Draco, cercando di non guardarlo negli occhi – Bevila, ti farà bene…- sussurrò piano.  
Harry lentamente prese la pozione che Draco gli porgeva, si sforzò di non apparire deluso e con un sorriso falso apr� l'ampolla… fece un passo indietro, venendo cos� coperto dall'oscurità, velocemente lasciò cadere contro la stoffa del suo mantello, una buona sorsata di quel liquido azzurrino.  
Si sporse poi di nuovo avanti verso la luce lunare, rendendo l'ampolla al suo legittimo proprietario.  
Draco, sicuro che Harry l'avesse bevuta, si avvicinò al moretto, abbracciandolo stretto.  
Fu una strana sensazione quella che provò, non era il solito abbraccio pieno di affetto che si scambiavano di solito, questo era freddo e distante… si scostò quel poco per vedere il verde smeraldo.  
- Harry… mi ami?...- chiese titubante il biondino.  
- Certo Draco.- rispose come un automa il grifone.  
Il serpeverde lo guardò stranamente, c'era qualche cosa di strano nel comportamento di Harry, non era come se lo era immaginato, gli sembrava di avere di fronte un estraneo.  
-… Credo sia ora di rientrare… Ci vediamo domani Harry…- disse il biondino, facendo segno al grifone di incamminarsi, ma Harry non dava segno di volersi muovere.  
- Harry, cosa c'è?- chiese perplesso.  
Con una freddezza incredibile Harry rispose al biondino: - io vengo con te… non ti lascio.!- si aggrappò al braccio di Draco, stringendoglielo forte.  
-…hey che ti prende?... Harry?...-  
Lo sguardo di Harry si posò sul viso del biondino – Vengo a dormire con te. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti neanche un istante.!- disse risoluto.  
Draco spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. – ? Ma che stai dicendo?- la sua voce cominciava a tradire una nota di panico. " Devo aver sbagliato qualche ingrediente, cosa diamine gli prende? Possibile che sia un effetto della pozione???" pensò, cercando di capire il comportamento di Harry.  
La stretta sul suo braccio, gli fece intuire che il moretto non avrebbe ceduto facilmente, Draco prese un bel respiro e con l'ansia addosso, si diresse verso i dormitori di serpeverde.  
Davanti al quadro , disse la parola d'ordine ed entrò seguito da Harry, silenziosamente entrarono nel dormitorio, Draco gli mostrò il proprio letto.  
Velocemente Harry, si tolse le scarpe, e la divisa, rimanendo in boxer: - Draco? Mi presti un pigiama?- chiese tranquillamente.  
Il biondino che aveva osservato lo streap tease che Harry gli aveva offerto, annu� a malapena e gli diede uno dei suoi pigiami. Una volta indossato, Harry si stese nel letto di Draco, facendo segno al serpeverde di raggiungerlo.  
Draco, ancora leggermente spiazzato dal comportamento del fratello, si cambiò anche lui e si accoccolò sotto le coperte, accanto ad Harry.  
I loro volti erano vicini, ma qualche cosa non quadrava, non era come al Maniero dei Malfoy, Draco non si sentiva come allora, felice, euforico, imbarazzato… si sentiva triste ed… in colpa… volse lo sguardo verso Harry, che dormiva tranquillamente accanto a lui.  
Notò che una piccola goccia salata stava scivolando sulla guancia del moretto, la catturò con le sue labbra fredde.  
- Harry… Perché piangi?...- sussurrò Draco all'orecchio del grifone.  
Il moretto mormorò:- Per..ché?.... fa..tto….ques…to…-  
Draco lo fissò ancora un po', cercando di mettere insieme la frase del moretto.  
Più si scervellava, e meno capiva, doveva riposare,… probabilmente, dopo una notte di riposo, avrebbe ragionato meglio.  
Prese la mano di Harry e la strinse nella sua.  
Lentamente i suoi occhi argentati si chiusero, portando Draco nel mondo degli incubi.


	17. capitolo 17

Il mattino seguente Draco si svegliò malissimo, aveva fatto continuamente degli incubi. Aveva delle profonde occhiaie e si sentiva esausto.  
Allungò un braccio e con la sua mano percep� il corpo di un'altra persona accanto a se.  
Volse la testa verso il corpo che giaceva apparentemente nel mondo dei sogni.  
Rimase li a fissarlo.  
" E' tutto mio" pensò, ma quel pensiero non lo rese del tutto felice.  
Solo il pensiero di come aveva ottenuto il giovane grifone, lo gettava un po' nello sconforto.  
Si voltò a pancia in su e sospirò. Pensando agli avvenimenti dell'ultimo periodo.  
Harry che entrava nella sua vita come fratello. I bei momenti che avevano passato assieme al maniero, la dolcezza e la tenerezza con cui Harry affrontava le cose.  
La loro dichiarazione d'amore… quest'ultimo pensiero fu come un pugno nello stomaco.  
Harry gli aveva confessato il suo amore e anche lui aveva confessato il proprio al moretto.  
Ma aveva avuto paura, paura che Harry lo lasciasse o che qualcun altro lo portasse via da lui…  
Un leggero movimento del moretto lo indusse a riportare lo sguardo verso il grifone.  
Gli occhi di giada si aprirono ed incontrarono quelli argentati di Draco.  
- Buongiorno…- sussurrò il biondino con voce roca.  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, Draco potè giurare di vedere il suosguardo incupirsi.  
- 'giorno…- biasiccò in risposta.  
Continuarono a fissarsi senza fare altro.  
- Cr..credo che sia meglio che tu vada nel tuo dormitorio…- propose Draco con voce appena udibile.  
Harry sospirò… e con un filo di voce chiese … -Perché?… Ti vergogni di me?…- e come un ottimo attore si sforzò di far lacrimare gli occhi.  
Al biondino prese il panico nel vedere le lacrime in quegli occhi di giada.  
- No Harry.! Ma cosa dici?! Non è assolutamente vero!-  
" Dio quanto mi diverto…." Pensò intantò Harry…" ora caro mio…. Ti farò patire le pene dell'inferno.!"  
- Tu ti vergogni di me.!!!- gli urlò contro il grifone,cominciando a far scedere copiose lacrime sulle sue guance arrossate.  
- NO.! Non è cos�… Harry, io non mi vergognerei mai di te.!- rispose Draco con il panico nella voce.  
- …. Sigh… dav..vero…?- e continuò a piangere come una fontana. Si aggrappò al serpeverde, in un abbraccio stritolatore.  
Alla fine dopo quasi una buona mezz'ora e tanta pazienza, Draco riusc� a spedire Harry nel suo dormitorio per cambiarsi, era anche riuscito a strappargli la promessa che durante i pasti Harry sarebbe stato buono buono al suo posto, senza combinare niente di anomalo.

Harry raggiunse i dormitori rosso-oro; durante il tragitto aveva pensato e ripensato all'azione di Draco.  
Sapeva che il biondino era possessivo, lo aveva notato molto tempo prima di arrivare al maniero. Ma comunque tutto ciò non scusava affatto il comportamento del giovane serpeverde.  
Harry era diviso in tre parti.  
La prima, voleva una piccola vendetta.  
La seconda, era infelice per ciò che gli stava accadendo e gli urlava di lasciare immediatamente Draco perché se non si fidava di lui, non era di certo amore ciò che provava.  
E la terza (era molto piccola rispetto alle altre due) gli diceva che lui in fondo lo amava e doveva perdonarlo.  
Mentre formulava questi pensieri, si infilò sotto la doccia e lasciò che l'acqua calda scivolasse sul suo corpo rilassandolo.

Diversi metri sotto, Draco Malfoy era sotto il getto incessante di una doccia e si stava ripetendo per la centesima volta quanto fosse stato stupido.  
" Devo assolutamente preparare un antidoto… Dio mio cosa mi è saltato in mente! Come ho fatto a combinare questo casino!"  
- Draco ci sei?- lo richiamò alla realtà la voce scquillante di Blaise.  
Il cercatore chiuse l'acqua e rispose – Blaise sono qui… arrivo subito-  
Poco dopo Draco rientrò in camera con addosso un paio di boxer neri, i capelli bagnati tiranti indietro ed un asciugamano in mano per asciugare la sua chioma bionda.

- Draco ti prego… dimmi che non lo hai fatto. Ti prego.!- cominciò subito Blaise.  
- Che cosa dovrei non aver fatto?!?.- chiese Malfoy alzando un sopracciglio interrogativamente.  
- La pozione.! Dimmi che non l'ha bevuta.!!- esclamò Blaise.  
- …- Draco abbassò lo sguardo e non rispose.  
- Cazzo!!!! Draco ma cosa ti è saltato in mente.!!!!!- esplose Blaise.  
- Blaise… senti… lo so ho fatto una cazzata… ma sono già demoralizzato di mio… Sono un cretino, e lo so anche senza che tu venga qui ad urlarmi contro.- disse sconsolato, mentre si lasciava cadere seduto sul letto.  
- E ci credo.! Sai che stamattina ho incontrato Harry in sala grande che stava litigando con quelli di grifondoro per te.!!-  
- COOSA!?… perchè???-  
- beh, loro come al solito facevano le loro stupide battute e illazioni cretine, poi uno di loro vedendo che Harry non partecipava come al solito, si è avvicinato a lui… è bastato che gli sfiorassero il braccio, … Harry ha lanciato un urlo da guinness dei primati. Ha detto che erano degli ipocriti e che non capivano nulla… poi è corso fuori, l'ho seguito e ho cercato di consolarlo, ma quando ho fatto per sfiorarlo, si è ritratto brutalmente, blaterando che nessuno eccetto una persona poteva capirlo…- Blaise prese fiato, dopo aver parlato ininterrottamente.  
- Cosa ho fatto Blaise?!- sussurrò il biondino più a se stesso…  
- Hai fatto una bella stronzata.!! Ecco cosa hai fatto.! Vedi di trovare alla svelta una soluzione.!! Fai funzionare quel cervellino bacato che ti ritrovi… ora vado… faresti bene ad andare a cercarlo.!-  
- Si… vado subito…-

Ovviamente Blaise gli aveva raccontato un sacco di balle. Era vero che aveva incontrato Harry in sala grande, ma oltre a loro due non c'era nessun'altro, cos� il grifone lo aveva messo al corrente dei fatti.  
Gli aveva raccontato di aver fatto credere a Draco di aver bevuto la pozione, e gli chiese un piccolo aiuto per farla pagare al principino.  
Inutile dire che Blaise non ci aveva pensato due volte e aveva accettato subito. Era convinto che Draco si meritasse di soffrire un po', dopo quello che aveva combinato.

Draco cercava disperatamente Harry, aveva fatto passare praticamente quasi tutto il castello.  
" Dove diamine è finito???!!!" arrivò vicino al lago, scorse una figura seduta sul prato.  
- Harry!- lo chiamò Draco, correndo verso di lui.  
Il moretto nel sentirsi chiamare, sorrise. " E Bravo Blaise… Ottimo lavoro… Ora tocca a me…" pensò ghignando.  
Con le dita premette forte sui propri occhi, in modo di farli lacrimare, poi con il volto più triste che potè, si voltò verso il biondo.


End file.
